4 Seasons of Uncertainty, Door 2 - Spring
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: More than one presence, new pastures and unexpected encounters collide with their lives. After the bitter cold brushes off...what was left in it's wake. Enter the next door for the third installment of my series.
1. Chapter 1

**Reigning Down (April)**

Their entire family ran in through the entrance doors to the ER. Far too often, had most of them been in this situation. Almost every time, it had been at the DEO med bay. Now, among the public, they were enduring something that none of them had known about or prepared for.

"Jackie...tell me she's okay." Alex approached one of her friends that had gone to school with her so many years ago, before she had been brought in by J'onn and the DEO. "Tell me." She held onto her friend's hand and felt just how badly Lucy was shaking. She could hear the erratic heartbeat, the heavy breaths, the pulse that was far too quick to be healthy. "Tell me."

"Well.." Danvers looked over just as several officers walked up to them. The nurse in charge put the focus back on informing her old school pal. "She's got extensive bruising at the abdomen. Her trachea was nearly crushed to death. We had to put a drainage.."

"How bad is it?"

"Hydrocephalus Alex. It's not good. They are still trying to calm down the access fluids. I'm not going to lie to you. It looks to be a TBI." Alex felt her own air cut off by the news and if she didn't have a hold onto Lucy she was pretty sure her body would have fell by now. "She's had a few seizures. The few times that somehow she came conscious, she was muttering something I couldn't quite understand but I think she was saying um…_a_ um..._a rosh_...ummm _Ben_?" Danvers eyes widened just as her wife's did when she made her way to them.

"_**Ehrosh Bem.**_ It means _goodbye_." Sam translated. "We've all learned some pretty complicated languages over the years." Hers and Alex's eyes met. What Sawyer had said was kryptonese and they both knew Maggie didn't know much of it. Lucy picked up on the glances.

"They are calling me back. The moment I have more information, I'll tell you. Good to see you Alex and I wish it was on better terms.." As the nurse headed down the hall, she passed some of their group.

"How is she?" Lena asked with Ruby hanging onto little Rose. Kara walked over to Lucy to give her a slight squeeze on the shoulder.

"It's not good." Sam told them as Danvers motioned for all of them to head into the room that they've been given to rest or talk in privately. Alex waited until everyone had entered and she thanked the main doctor for giving them the quarters, shutting the doors behind her. She adjusted the radio on her belt and logged into the frequency most of the nurses and doctors had on for calls.

"Aaron and Brainy are running things with Susan handling at much as she can. We've got ten teams out, to try to find whoever did this and they are checking all traffic cams, store cams, anything we can find. I suggest you all sit.." Jehna flew in only to land right in front of Alex. "_**Aoe..Zhed Behth Ehrosh Bem.**_" She informed her.

"_**Rrehd..**_"

"_HEY!_ Can we keep it in English _please_? My wife is unconscious in surgery and fighting for her life! I want answers and I _don't _want to be left out because of your native tongue!"

"_Calm...down._" Kara growled with her arms crossed not making eye contact with any of them. "We all need to calm down." She pulled her phone out, set it on the conference style table and slid it to the middle. "I just got this."

"A message? A...is _that_...who is that?" Lena glanced from the video sent to her wife and her other big sister. "You know who that is don't you?" Everyone brought eyes on Jehna. "Who is that?"

"That's...that's my Uncle Jaekob." She was floored and had to sit down from the pain that began to emulate from the pit of her stomach. "I trusted.."

"That's the one that took you in?" Kara stepped over and caught her sister before her knees could buckle. She took her by the chin carefully, lifting it so their cerulean blues met. "If he is, then...then _I _will do this." She would not fail someone who once long ago would have been her sister in law, married to _her person_. Now, with this brave and fierce sister of hers that looked to be crumbling, Kara had no doubt in her mind this was something she knew she had to do for _all _of them.

"Kara?" Alex was about to intervene until her little sister held out a hand. "Kara?"

"_**Tanahn Jaekob?**_" She felt the wind knocked out of her by a fist to her gut causing her legs to fold and her body to fall forward. Jehna caught her then looked at the kryptonian who had hit her.

"She would have killed him. I felt the shift in her energy. I know that sounds dumb but.."

"You're right. I have tried with everything I could to keep her from going down the path I have. I know where he resides, at our base. Tell me what you want to do _**Samantha In-Ze.**_"

"Aunt Lena, would you take Rose for a sec?" Kieran nodded to bring her daughter to her chest, who appeared to be out cold for the moment. Ruby's orbs fell on Lucy's. "I will do what I must. _Go _Moms. I'll take care of Aunt Kara and the _Little One_. Aunt Jehna...you are family and don't forget that. _Be careful._"

"Follow us Jehna." Alex spoke with a little too much of an authoritative tone. She and Sam flew side by side with Jehna at her left. "We need to get you suited up properly."

"What do you have in mind?" When she realized what they were going for she froze. Both Artemis and Phoenix halted their flight to slowly turn and look at her. "I can't."

"Why would you not wear some...thing..oh shit Jehna." Alex realized why her older sister appeared distraught. "We will deal with what's left later. I need you protected or Kara will kill us both."

"Is your suit repaired?" Jehna asked as she stared into the chocolates that weren't cold but understanding. "It isn't is it."

"I don't need it." Alex's words had both of their gazes hardening in a protective manor. "You forget whose blood runs through my veins now."

"You aren't as fast as our daughter babe. You don't have.."

"I am a _soldier _dammit. There is a reason I got the role of Director and why I was feared by all agents. I can handle whatever comes our way. Can you?" Alex flicked her stare on one then the other. "Well?"

"I wasn't going to let Kara walk that path Alex. _I can't_. I watched from a locked, trapped...cruel cage as my body was used for violence and death. As much as she has proved an ally now, you know that Supergirl cannot be that opposite of hope. I will stain my hands as many times as I have to, so she will never feel blood on hers." Sam promised herself she would keep that vow. "Where is this place?"

"Are you sure?" Jehna began flying again with her sisters at her sides who nodded. "Okay." She didn't ever want it to come to this, but now..._now_..this was personal..

* * *

He cringed, but forced the needle further into his chest pushing down on the plunger harder. No matter how many times Jaekob did it, every time it still fucking hurt. He put his head back attempting to relax his muscles, trying to see through the pain and welcome the power. He clenched his jaw as the last of it was pumped into his heart. Jaekob grit his teeth tighter pulling the tip out finally. In a fit of excruciating agony, he threw the metal syringe across the room.

"_Got...to find...a different way...to do that_." He flung his right arm to the side to catch the beam close to him, gripping it tightly. When his nearly kryptonite green eyes opened and a smile slipped along his lips, he felt the movement across his face and body under his skin. "_Feels so good though_." The slithering around his veins, right under his flesh and through his organs had the glow of his kryptonite eyes becoming like smoke. Jaekob removed his hand from the beam he'd crushed easily, putting it in front of his face.

The worm like creatures kept moving around his body, only for some to slither right up and out of his skin showing themselves. They returned into his flesh again as he exited his lab. "Time to test this little power out." Jaekob laughed, heading down the steps about to go train some until a blast shook the entire building. "_What.._"

She had flown at him almost immediately, landing a hard kick to the side of his head as he staggered some. She didn't waste any time and struck him with another blow using the tip of her boot that impacted with his chin. Two others had landed but they held back to let their leader unleash all hell on the bastard. They watched as she punched, kicked, threw and struck with her strength and heat vision over and over until the monster fell to his knees.

"Meet _**Khuhtov Aoe**_ _sister _Uncle." Jehna smiled popping her knuckles with Sam cracking her neck preparing their own moves after Alex was done.

"_Your...baby sister _Niece? This is a _hum_.." Jaekob felt yet another kick to his head but just when a fist could make contact with his throat he caught it, smiling. He pushed up from his knees with a grip still on this well trained fighter's wrist. "_Such an interesting one you are_."

"You will be lucky if I don't _k...kill._." Alex eyes grew larger trapped in a set of sinister greens that reminded her of kryptonite. She couldn't force her wrist from his grasp, instead weakening as if he was sucking the very life from her body. She felt her now visible veins weakening as if what was in them had stopped flowing. The moment he was on his feet, she was practically on her knees held up only from his grip.

"_ALEX!_" Jehna and Sam yelled, ready to lunge forward until the one before them brought his arm up higher leaving Alex dangling in the air helpless and pale.

"You have my new terms to think about little Niece. You will join me _or _I kill this one and everyone else she knows. We have worked side by side for years and now that you spend quality time with a brat of a man that was nothing, you want to act like these humans. You are the perfect killer Jehna. So I am going to give you an opportunity to prove your loyalty."

"Let her go Jakeob." Jehna refused to give him the right of the name _uncle _anymore. "You almost killed a sister of mine." His laughter made her blood boil and flicking her gaze to the side, she wasn't the only one. "Let her go."

"Was she human before?" Sam slipped up and swallowed hard. His gaze turned to her and she tightened her jaw. "She was. Interesting." Jaekob smiled and let the worm-like creatures fuel him with more power and with it he took more from his dangling toy. "Did you know that humans have created half breed like creatures of other planet's species? I was curious as to how they had accomplished such a feat considering how dull and dim witted these humans are compared to the intelligence we have. After all, we are light years ahead of them in science and technology. So.."

"Alex.." Sam could no longer stay angry when she was watching the life sucked from her wife slowly, as if he was savoring her agony.

"_Let...go of her __**Jaekob Kor-El.**_" Jehna couldn't contain the rage, the fury and hate bubbling up in her ready to explode. She stepped forward with her eyes burning darker blues. "I won't ask you again. Now..._**Fahtul **__of her._" It was time they all knew the other half of her blood. The blood she had given her sister and the blood she would give Alex even Sam or Ruby if they wanted that. Jehna let the smoke circle her body of the darkest of blues, the same color of her glowing eyes.

"_That's new._ Did you know they created metahumans on this wretched planet? Fake gods wielding powers they couldn't even fathom. Then injecting themselves with these bloods and infusing their bodies with things they had no idea could end their futile existence. Your sister should know. After all, records show that who they refer to as Supergirl, had been caught off guard by a human with parasites in their body. One touch and she was reduced to an empty shell. Shame he didn't kill her."

"_What do you want?!_"

"That kryptonian beside you? _Kill her._" Jehna's eyes widened as Sam gasped. They both heard the slowing of Alex's heart. She didn't have much time left. "Take her by the throat and as you crush it in your grasp, unleash your heat vision in her eyes. When you've burned holes until your beams have broke through the back of her skull, rip her heart out of her chest. You do that, I spare this one."

"I won't do it Jaekob." Jehna wouldn't kill any of her family. She reached out and Sam took her hand. "_Let her go_. Last chance."

"Oh well." He forced more power into his hand and pulled more of Alex's power and strength from her limp body. The loudest of clatters caught all of their attentions. All but Alex, who was too weak to hear or see anything. "I _finally_...get to meet you."

"Is _this _the power you took into your body?" Kara walked right over to them with her eyes glowing blue yet darkening far more than Jehna's ever had. She knew her and Sam were looking at her as if trying to peer through her. She could feel the parasites swarming through her body and even though it terrified her, she welcomed that fear turning into something greater. "Care to test it out on someone with the same?" Kara dashed the rest of the distance, grabbed his wrist and twisted it then snapped it in half. He howled and let go of Alex who Jehna luckily caught. "Get her out of here. I need you and Sam to get her to where she can be taken care of. I borrowed some things from your place _**Wai Aoe.**_"

"Kar." Sam couldn't breathe. _What had she done.._

"_Hey __**Kor-El?**_" Kara didn't hesitate and slammed the bottom of her foot down on one of his knees shattering it with the blow. "_Go._"

"_**El Mayarah Aoe.**_" Sam told her and was grateful Kara nodded. She held her love to her chest that Jehna had handed to her carefully. She was reluctant to leave but knew there was nothing she could do, especially with how fueled up Kara was. Sam couldn't even stop this if she wanted to, she didn't stand a lick of a chance. Artemis turned to Jehna. "_We need to __**Shahr **__her._"

"_**El Mayarah Kara Zor-El. Kao Ahv Chai..**_"

"I _promise._" Kara would keep that. She heard them leave and put her attention back on the one she'd dropped to the ground at her feet. "I've knocked out all your soldiers. It's amazing how much my sister's blood makes me _immune _even to parasites." She saw him move and kicked him so hard he went flying across the room, through the wall and out at the hanger. "I gotta say, I'm not surprised you would use an old military base in the same place the Red Daughter had called her training camp long ago."

She flew through the hole she made and landed before Jaekob once again. This time she reached down to grab him by the throat. "Is this what you did to _my __**Alektrah**_ when you took the life force from her?" Kara used her newfound power and lifted him in the air while floating up toward the metal roof. "Hmmmm...your wrist is done for. Your kneecap in pieces. Maybe you need a taste of what you wanted my sister Jehna to do to Sam." She let her orbs glow again and howled as she fired her heat vision straight into his eyes breaking the screams from his throat. "_You aren't worth killing. I will take what you have gained from my planet, MY home._"

As he screamed bloody murder, She reached up to the side of his head to grab one of his ears then yank hard. Kara ignored the blood that poured from where she ripped it right off, letting it fall beneath them on the ground. She easily held both his wrists, one so frail now and the one she hadn't broken yet, switching hands. Kara tore off his other ear then stopped the controlled heat vision. "How much life can I _suck _from your body, like you did my sister's? I _wonder..._let's find out." Kara began to crush his other wrist unleashing whimpering screams from him now. She lifted her head with her other hand on his stomach then stabbing her fingers into it. She dug in and felt for his intestines while releasing a lighter beam at his other wrist towards his forearm.

Bit after bit she took from Jaekob and knew he was close to passing out. Stopping the attack at his other now destroyed wrist she glanced down. "Judging by how high we are up, I'd say that this is about...seven stories. What do you think?" Kara twisted one of his intestines then took her hand out and let him go. As he fell she knew it wouldn't kill him, but he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. She stayed up in the air and looked at her bloody hands.

Sam may have not wanted them covered in violence, _but_...Kara was far from denying this part of her now. She fired her heat vision at the metal door then flew out it to make haste back to her family. _She hadn't killed, just like she'd promised her true blooded sister._ Even with what she had done, she now knew she just couldn't. Jehna had saved her from that. She wouldn't let it be in vain..

* * *

Lucy hadn't left her wife's side when she had been finally allowed visitors which consisted of everyone else but Alex, Sam, Kara and Jehna. That absence didn't last as three of them touched down in the hall. Danvers' friend from school had went with them in the ambulance, met Amelia and Ruby properly and introduced to a new atmosphere and a perspective employment opportunity.

"Susan." Vasquez held out her hand to Jackie as they shook on new pastures. "We can get her set up in here." She lead the nurse as well as surgeon, to their medical wing. "We've got some techniques, formulas and devices that will help with Maggie's recovery quicker. I am sure you know who most of us are."

"The _Angels _well...to me you guys looked like knights with the armor. Nice touch by the way. I used to be into a lot of the medieval era. So when I see something like that I ummm kinda drool."

"Ha ha ha...ohhhhh this gonna be fun." Lena tried to make light when they needed some of that humor and happy moments. "Lena."

"Jackie. Are all of you this uh _nice_?"

"We try to be." Kieran looked in as Lucy once again took her seat by her love. "If we show that monstrous side that everyone had been so frightened by with those who had attacked them and us, they won't be able to handle anything else in life. We are those angels because one of our own angels has always been the light in our darkness. Certainly in mine. When I came to National City, people just thought I was like Lex. I was the one who was taking over a company that had been run by him before. I wasn't trusted except..._except _by who was cousin to his enemy. She didn't call me names, or judge me. She accepted me, protected me and befriended me. She loved me for Lena and not see me as that Luthor that Lillian and Lex tried to make me think I was." Lena explained, wondering just how much this woman knew.

"I'd seen the footage, which was horrid in itself, the trials that were broadcast and read the papers and articles on _Kara Zor-El Danvers_. I was shocked to find out who she was, since Alex and I used to talk about our little sisters quite a bit when we'd go for burgers in between classes." Jackie watched her friend stroll over to them. "How are you?"

"I'm uh..._drained_. It's hard to explain." Danvers' eyes met her sister in law's. "The damn prick had injected parasites into his body." Lena felt shock ripple through her face. "Yeah. He was sucking everything from me." Alex noticed Kieran looking for her wife. "She's on her way."

"You need to rest babe." Sam told her beautiful badass.

"Alex?" Lucy called out from the patient room. She made her way in then stopped in the doorway. Her friend, her ex...her _sisters_ were frail before her eyes. Maggie was hooked up to oxygen, bruises all over her neck and arms that were visible. Most of her torso wrapped in bandages and Alex could see how low her vitals were. "Anything?"

"Yes." She made her way in which Lucy offered Alex the chair beside her. "We…"

"The one that did this, was the one who murdered Jehna's father. He pretended to be his friend and turned around and joined Non to betray him and send him to Fort Rozz." Kara explained and they shivered at the dark blue almost black burning orbs in her sockets. "I found out, from one the soldiers that had escaped with him and my sister, _everything _missing from unanswered questions I had. Something didn't add up and I had to know why."

"Kar.." Alex went to stand until she saw the rage in her sister's face. It sent chills down her spine.

"_Sit back down_ Alex. You and Lucy, Lena and my _Little One _should stay here and protect Maggie just in case we have anymore ruthless attack dogs." Kara wasn't even aware of her wife standing behind her, shaking some. The references she was using, coming from her lips were..._far _too similar to the ones a certain evil bitch used to say. It terrified the hell out of her. "I didn't kill him." Kara whispered before she flew off leaving a gust of wind in her path.

"_What?_" Lena looked ready to faint. "Why is she...using words that…"

"_Lillian _would use?" Danvers knew exactly what Kieran was thinking and Lena regretfully acknowledged. "There is something you need to know guys. Is it okay if I gather everyone in the hall here? I know you wanna stay close to Maggie. I do too, but I won't add the others if it's not okay with you Luce." Her second in command had several emotions run across her face, especially her eyes, but she nodded that is was alright. "Let's um...get everyone as close to the doorway as we can so you and I can stay in here with Sawyer."

Lucy picked up one chair with Alex picking up the other one, setting them somewhat by the door. Danvers let her chesnutt browns run down the list, but more importantly the eyes of those that were pleading for an understanding of what had happened. Her eyes met Jehna's as she walked over to stand by the doorway, as if guarding Lucy, Maggie and her at all costs.

"What _don't _we know Danvers." Amelia was curious but she knew her and Susan were on babysitting duty for little Rose. "I want the lowdown after." They disappeared with the nervous little girl in one of their arms.

"Now that we are clear from earshot of her..._spill_." Ruby had a bad feeling about what she was about to learn. She hadn't even seen her aunt leave, considering she was absent from their meeting. Skye studied a fidgety Dreamer then to a sickly ill Brainy. "I don't want this shit sugarcoated. Tell us."

"Who heard my sister." Alex spoke a little louder than she meant to. "_Who._"

"Not so much as heard, as saw." Nia stated. "So I need to know if it's true."

"Is _what _true?" Sam chimed in asking.

"Has she fallen?" Brainy added, taking one of Nia's hands. "She has."

"My sister hasn't fell anywhere you fucking.." Alex was ready to let loose her anger but was held back by her wife.

"_What...happened Alexandra._" Lena was tired of these games and when her sister in law didn't answer she looked at the second one. "Tell us Sam."

"I will take responsibility here." Jehna spoke up removing the pressure off the other two. "This rests on my shoulders, not anyone else's."

"How so?" Lena was sick of this shit.

"Perhaps, it was time I told you the whole story.."

* * *

She touched down at the fortress, walking over to the entrance making quick work of getting in. Just as she stepped through and the door shut, Kara slid a chain out from under her agent style suit and placing the medallion like key, in the other keyhole. The moment that was engaged, Kelex dropped mid hover. She hated to do this, but she had her reasons as she strode past him already knowing he was just in an equivalent of _nap time_. Their family's AI didn't need this on his metal shoulders.

Kara stepped up to the dash, placing both hands on the kryptonian deck and keyboard. She removed the necklace chain from around her head and brought the medallion of the stanford angel to where there was a base for it under one of the boards. Not even her cousin knew about it and Kara preferred to keep it that way. _So fitting _that she could create keyholes meant to house the unique design of one of _Michelangelo's _sculptures she'd carved two medallions from. The depth of an angel knelt down over a pedestal, weeping for what she had lost. Kara truly felt that way as of late, unable to shake the sorrow and pain that she now looked to extinguish if she could, but feared what would come of the decision she chose to make soon.

"_**Amarah**__.._bring up _**Zhgehv Chaiahm Threhk Irstun Ewuhshehd.**_

"_Certainly Lady El. Bringing up final trial of world killer blood transformation now._"

"Analyze, place and test. Tell me when it can be administered." Kara ignored the darker burn of her once so kind cerulean eyes. Niceties were over and done with, after all she'd been through between the physical attacks and mental attacks, psychological hells and relentless nightmares. She watched the charts while the system ran through each particle and compatibility spectrum, while trying to fight what was swarming through her body. Deep down, she knew this was a losing battle.

Kara may not have killed Jaekob, but she had sucked almost everything out of him properties wise. She had drained the parasitic power too and with it the one she'd injected into her body was now fusing with that he'd created, unleashing a burning through her veins and muscles. "_Well?_" Her patience was running thin and with it she realized she had took on a more snappy attitude by one snarky word.

"_Analysis completely Lady Kara Zor-El. Shall I administer through the tanks?_" Kara closed her eyes while shutting out all other noises, both in the fortress and all over the world. When she found her daughter's strong heartbeat, her wife's nervous one and _her person's _tempo she always matched with her own, she then listened to the voices of who she had always believed to be like family. "_Lady El?_"

"_SILENCE!_" Kara growled, keeping the focus on those in the AOD.

"_We found what was left of him. She nearly broke all the bones in his body._"

"_MY WIFE is no killer! You HAVE to be wrong!_"

"_YOU didn't get the coldest of deadly gazes sent your way! You didn't watch all the light and good, that you had spent your whole life looking to, be an emptiness in its place. So tell me...WHAT do you think YOU know that I DON'T?!_"

"_My little sister is not what I've been. She may have given the heartless and cruel a taste of his own medicine but..she will not kill. She promised me. She promised all of you, when she donned the cape and the symbol of hope. She's not me._"

"_She is trying to be me._" Kara released a slight growl from her throat at who she heard.

"_REIGN!_"

"_Mom? Mom stop!_"

"_Our mother says __**Dol Threhk Ikaogh **__of __**Harun-El.**_"

"_Dark? No. Black. Black blood? Wait...black blood use...NO! Kara!_"

"_Why are you here Reign. HOW are you here?_"

"_I second Lena's questions. What do you mean black blood Alex?_"

"_Samantha and I are on the same page here. It was Kara to believe in me before and refuse to end my life. Even when I nearly ended hers. Now, I need to stop her from ending her own with this path. __**Astra In-Ze **__wants us to see something none of us are. __**Alura Zor-El**_ _will do you no good in this._"

Kara retracted her Super hearing again, unable to listen to anymore of their words. She stepped away and went to where the walls had slid open, seeing the two arms extended out at the table. There was no turning back and she took the last few steps after dropping the red and blue material to the icy floor. _Now_...it was no longer about being some symbol, being who everyone looked to for the right answers, being more _human_.

Kara was so very tired and she loved her wife and daughter with all of her heart. She loved Alex just like she was a blood sister, which now she was. She wanted to be that strength, but deep down she felt nothing but weak. Humans, with little drugs and tricks, had been the ones to cause her the greatest of pains. None of them could see how badly Kara suffered on the inside and why she looked for volatile alien drugs to find some sort of answers and solace. She didn't even want to be herself anymore and Kara knew just how far she'd fallen into this black abyss. It was over and she was done. The parasites had made her think clearly for once and now that the other voices have become mute, she had nothing to lose.

"Once we begin, use the restraints until I give you the _word_. No sooner and no one is to enter unless _they _know _**Umbravh.**_ All systems have been locked, along with security measures engaged. I'm ready when you are." Kara slid onto her back relaxing her body to look up at the icy cave. Just as she felt the sting of the thicker needles entering her shoulders a whole other burning begun. After a few dismal minutes she must have become deranged with an unexpected laughter bubbling out of her throat. Even with her eyes shut once more, sanity's slip away continued unaware that all her veins were turning an icy grey with the color of her skin growing more pale. The worm like parasites were slithering under her skin in the hundreds until they all just stopped moving, as if their life had simply ended unexpectedly.

Grey veins and pale features were replaced with black veins and shifts in her muscles that became more defined. She sat up and yanked her body away uncaring when it caused blood to run down her shoulders as she grabbed both robotic like arms, tearing them right off the mounts they had been attached to. Once she felt more at ease, Kara opened her eyes that were like pits of darkness. Nothing remained in them.

"_**Gampil Fish Ju Kryptahnium Rahn Rth.**_"

"_There are currently twelve kryptonian life forms on Planet Earth. Would you like me to locate them for you?_" She smiled with no hint of warmth on her face.

"That's alright. _**Khap Nim **__hunt those others._" Kara made her way back to the dash, walking right over her old suit. "_Place __**Alektrah In-Ze Danvers, Samantha In-Ze Danvers, Ruby In-Ze Danvers, Lena Kieran Zor-El Danvers, Roselyn Alexi Zor-El Danvers and Jehna Kor-El **__on the records as __**Threhk **__and __**Gynot**_ _NOT enemy. __**Rth Gavrrig..**__Earth Born_ names I will have you add as well. Enter _these_ in your records here.."

Kara told the AI computer of her people, explaining each name, their meaning and whether to be added to one list or another for access. She knew who was hovering close to the fortress, but it didn't stop her task. In fact, it just brought a coldness that much deeper in her. She should have known that who she had called _mother _on their extinguished planet, would have returned to Earth to rain on her parade. First to take care of this, then…._**Alura Zor-El **__would KNOW her sister's pain. Let the GAMES..begin.._

* * *

Forty-six tin canned cars later...it still wasn't enough. Anger seared through every fiber of her being, with no off switch to the thoughts the fears that played on her. Plagued with guilt, with regret, with all the things she shouldn't be focusing on yet was. Shame and failure held her like a vice, tightening more and more over Alex's very soul. Did she even _have _that? She felt like she'd given it to her little sister, that looked up to her with doe-like eyes. How those cerulean worldlike orbs had changed the moment an enraged expression covered Kara's face.

So it was no wonder, that now she was doing something she had known her sister did when needing to get some of that upset that anger out. Not once since landing here, did Kara display a cold cruelty in her eyes like Alex had seen. Even under red k, she still wouldn't show such a darkness. Sure, she had been a little crazy and icy but...she had _never _looked like that or hell, even stood that way.

"Fucking.." Alex kicked two trucks across the yard with both landing in the massive pile up Danvers had caused. "_Not enough_.."

"_Somehow..._I swear I've seen this before." Sam announced her presence, not surprised that her wife wasn't stopping the rather destructive routine they were practically surrounded by. "You know Rubes had found another abandoned military bunker that she kinda well...reconditioned. If you wanted to take this.."

"Is Maggie awake?" Alex spun around to face her wife who wasn't phased by the glow in her eyes. Sam was just about to respond when the radios at their sides went off.

"_Sawyer is conscious guys!_" The two looked at one another when their heads came back up as both nodded to fly off and towards the medical wing of the AOD.

"Did I just hear.." Susan asked glancing over seeing two warriors touchdown. Her and Amelia made their way through the hall with Lena and Ruby, holding little Rose, Brainy and Nia all joining them. Looking at one another, they immediately saw who was absent.

"I'm here." Kara stated, walking over from the opposite direction. A few glances strode along the Super and several of them were slightly cautious of her judging by the appearance of her. Kara was wearing agent cargo pocket black pants, black boots, a navy blue tank which was showing off muscles that Lena couldn't help but wanna drool over and then her hair tied back with a black french style hat on her head. "I had to take some uh...I needed to go punch things."

"Guys! She's getting grumpy here." Lucy announced and they all chuckled to walk in and see a grumbling jello munching Captain. "I think I might need to raid Aaron's stash of flavors."

"Well.." Maggie popped the spoon out of her mouth. "...if our Director would like splurge on the good stuff I wouldn't be left with crappy ones." They laughed with a couple rolling their eyes. "Are you all okay?" Sawyer was quick to set the empty cup and spoon down which her ex took to toss the empty container away. "Are you?"

"We are all intact, for the most part. There are some things that can wait until later Mags." Alex explained but Maggie shook her head. "How are you?"

"Tired of your deflecting Danvers. Now tell me what's going on because I see some bruises and cuts along a couple of you _that_..._should_ be practically indestructible."

"That's my fault Maggie." Kara took full blame for this. "I know you don't want us to ask about you but I need to know, that _you _are alright. What hurts and if you tell me nothing I will scan you for.." Sawyer grumbled waving her arms which lead to her vitals cuff being disconnected. Maggie grinned as Amelia sighed to just shut the machine off.

"Nice to know it's not just Danvers that pulls that trick. I swear, I am getting wireless next time. Cough up the account for this Lena." Sam and Alex chuckled.

"I have a feeling I had some broken ribs, a lot of bruising. Judging by how much of me looks like I've been mummified, I would say I am right. I didn't like die did I?"

"Not funny babe." Lucy muttered with her hand slipping into one of her wife's. "It was an old pack of yours from the precinct that found you."

"Who alerted them?" Maggie was curious even more now but she quickly forced herself more upright, snatching up the remote to adjust the backrest. "Was anyone hurt?"

"A couple found you outside and they called the police. When your buddies answered the emergency, they realized it was you and your friend Lieutenant um...Frank _Defaurot_?"

"_D'Vuaro _but that's close enough Danvers."

"Well, they figured out it was you and the Lieut. He still had your old contact info and mine." Alex was ready to ask what had happened to her but her sister put up her hand and she knew what that meant. Her eyes flickered to the side widening by the sliver of black she saw in Kara's veins, along her neck. As quickly as they had shown, they disappeared leaving questions that would be brought to the house whether interrogation or not.

"They brought you to a regular hospital, one of my wife's, then we got you moved back to the AOD. An old friend of my sister's was the one to do most of the surgeries on you. I believe her name is Jackie. I kinda recall Lexy's bitching about me to her." Kara smirked stepping closer and taking Maggie's free hand. "I am glad you are okay. You scared the shit out of all of us."

"Must be drinking the kool-aid Little Danvers. Your mouth is gonna be a run for everyone's money, especially your sister ha ha. But hey...this douche that smacked me around I think...his name...ummm…" Maggie was trying to recall when it came to her. "Jae...Jaekob."

"What did he say to you?" Kara asked calmly.

"_**Ehrosh Bem. **_He also said um..._**Kir..gha..hv.**_ Also..._**Tag..ehd**_..something he can um..um _crush._ He said your name Jehna." Maggie swallowed hard with her pulse beginning to race when she saw a darker shade of cerulean in her little sister's eyes. "Kara?"

"He called you _weakling _and _something _that…" Kara removed the darkness in her gaze and softly ran a thumb over the top of Maggie's hand. "He won't hurt you again Maggie. I promise."

"Kara, he's _kryptonian _and _dangerous._" Sawyer explained but Zor-El just smiled.

"You're safe. He's taken care of." Kara told her with Maggie's eyes locked on hers. "He can't hurt you anymore. We are all safe."

"From even _YOU __**Kekphah Vo Udol?**_" _Why did that woman's voice sound familiar?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Sun (April Showers)**

Everyone looked to the owner of that raised voice, who had entered the other door into Maggie's room. An owner that had on a familiar anti-kryptonite shield and held onto a recognizable green glowing bladed sword. A weapon that had once been used for sparing a life and swung in vengeance. "Get away from the _**Rthkhah.**_" Alura spoke violently, stepping closer to her daughter she saw as corrupt by the traitor of Krypton. "Get away from _the human._"

"Ohhhh _**Ieiu**_..you are not welcome here. You have the nerve to turn around and call _my_ sister _the human_ instead of my chosen family. You walk in here with your _righteousness_..._**Ighai **_that had once been aimed at _my __**Ynugh Astra In-Ze.**_ Did you know that _**Samantha In-Ze**_ _AND __**Ruby In-Ze **_has more respect and honor than _you _Mother? Yet, you come in here and you bear a kryptonite sword and tell me to get away from someone of my protection, a _**Zrhythrevium**_ that you could never understand as such? _She_ is a family member and one, just like everyone around you and I, that I will protect with my very life. _That_ sword...that could harm _my sisters_, _my niece_ and even.._MY OWN DAUGHTER_..that you _DARE _to bring in here?!"

No one had even seen her move and one moment Kara had been standing next to Maggie's bedside, holding her hand, the next she was before her own mother whom she kicked right out of the door she'd came in and away from them all. Angrily, Kara held the glowing green blade and snapped it right in half then released the easiest beams of heat vision on both pieces she held, completely melting away the sword. Once it dripped its contents on the floor, she blew an icy blast down on the floor then shot her heat vision at it, leaving nothing left of the element that could hurt her kryptonian kinsfolk. "What _nerve _she has...bringing _THAT sword here!_"

"Would someone like to tell me what the _fuck _is going on here?" Ruby wasn't gonna just remain mute. She had just watched her aunt's own mother wield a dangerous weapon that could be detrimental to them and have that monstrosity far too close to Little Rose. She didn't blame Supergirl for the actions she took. "Aunt Kara?" Relief flooded her thinking about how grateful she was that her aunt Susan and Amelia were on babysitting duty right now.

"Ruby." Kara walked slowly up to her but stopped when her niece lifted a hand to her cheek. "Ruby..._please don't.._" Even the gentlest of familial affections had her on edge.

"_**Zhed **__call me __**Epol Dovrrosh. **_What are these veins Aunt Kara." She had just spoken a name other's had called her before. _Young Darkness. _A name she had just placed as an example of how her aunt was acting. Gasps were heard and instantly both her moms were beside her. One grabbed her aunt's chin, the other pushed her back and away from Ruby. "_NO! Don't!_" She warned, but her words were ignored forcing her to take matters into her own hands. She rushed at them and pushed her moms away from the Super that she felt tension rise in. "_Back..down_. _I'm fine_." Ruby reached up with a speed that easily surpassed her moms, tracing her aunt's cheek. "Aunt Kara? What are these."

"Do you _really _want to know?" Kara asked, suddenly far more calm than she'd been in days. Something about the close proximity of her niece was leveling her, even from what was coursing through her veins. "_There are others._" Her tone darkened some again. "We aren't alone _**Astra Skye**_."

"Kara?" Alex approached again and this time Ruby didn't force her away. "What happened Kar.."

"There are other kryptonians here, on Earth Alex. _**Kehp Rrip Raozh..**_" Kara saw Jehna shake her head. "Who was with you besides _**Kor-El Aoe.**_"

"Besides that evil traitor and me? That was all I knew of. The ones that we built an army with were halflings. Not even of Krypton. _Why?_"

"There are five more of our kind here." Kara felt everyone around them shake. She saw her niece counting in her head. "My daughter and you, Sam and Ruby, Me and now Alex, who I defeated and the one whose ass I kicked in the other room. My guess is she wasn't here when the count was done. So, that means there are five." She saw the darkness return to her big sister's orbs. "Four now."

"_**Kir Aoe..**_" Jehna walked over to her baby sis. "What is this?" She pointed to Kara's face.

"He had found something that.._changed _things in him and gave him a power that.."

"I know about the parasite. _What is this_?" Kara knew what she was asking and instead of denying the subject she sat beside Maggie, taking one of her hands again gently.

"I won't crush it Maggie. You are my sister. I hated what Alura called you." Kara told her meeting shaky browns. "I would _never _harm any of you." She sighed and leaned back in the chair putting her head back some. Shutting her eyes she knew gazes were locked on her face and for that matter her neck.

Both Alex and Lena didn't like what they were seeing, but they both knew that Kara would tell them, that they hoped they wouldn't force the answers for. She always had a reason for her actions, even if they came brash at times. "I injected the parasite mixture into myself to stop him from hurting Alex. He had another syringe and I...I just did it. I didn't have much time...I _had _to make that split second decision. He was going to kill my sister and I couldn't let that happen. I knew that Sam and Jehna didn't have enough juice to stop him and if they had tried, he would have sucked them dry too. I had to be stronger to protect them, protect all of you. You know about what happened to him. I hear his weak and frail heartbeat from here. I am actually surprised he has one of those at all. I let him fractured but...I couldn't kill him."

Ruby's hands were in one of her mom's and other mom's. Once again, she thanked _Rao _that Susan, Amelia, Nia and Brainy had been once again absent from the room let alone wing with _Little One_. She was listening attentively but with a slight squeeze from both her moms, she wasn't alone in her worries. Yes, her aunt had done things completely against what she personified as Supergirl. But it had been necessary yet...wrong in the same sense.

"There are _four_ _here_?" Alex had to ask and her sister nodded. "_Fuck_." This was beyond bad news.

"There is a way to track them but.._I _can find them if I wanted to." Kara explained. "I see the looks of a more dangerous set of worries as to why my veins suddenly flash black. Shall I answer these questions to calm your concerns?" Several of them nodded but she could see and practically smell the fear in the room. "Can we have Alura detained? _Please_?"

"Yes." Alex saw Lena tap her com to take care of that matter.

"Please have agents come up here, with kryptonite cuffs on them. I want the kryptonian out cold in the hall to be detained for now. Under no circumstances is she to be released or the red lamps to be turned off. Have Aaron and his team stand guard. Also...have her armor removed."

"_We heard you boss. Heading up there now._" Remzi told them.

"_Can I ask something_ before anything else darling?" Kara looked at her wife giving her that answer with her soft smile. "Have you left us?" Her ceruleans grew brighter, shaking with their own fears.

"No. I wouldn't do that to any of you. "Every single one of you, regardless of nature or background are _**Zrhythreviumv. **__We _are _all _one unity. I would never harm any of you. No.." Her words felt tighter almost restricted. ".._no…_" Kara struggled to breathe fighting to focus. She was losing the will to fight what was pulling her down, knowing if she succumbed to the blackness she might not return from it. It won that war and her body collapsed, forcing Kara to let go of Maggie's hand.

"_KARA!_" Everyone screamed, but it was Alex and Ruby to dive down and intercept the impact that her body would take, her skull would take if she hit the ground. It was then they saw the full weight of the black veins.

"_**Rao Sokao**__..please __**Rao**_ _please.._" Alex begged, seeing her sister lay onto her back slightly writhing from something she couldn't understand. But then Kara's hand opened and she saw a glisten of metal within it reaching over. Danvers felt something cold and slightly heavy, though light to her now, with a chain attached to it. "What is this?"

"_**Alektrah..**__ask..__**Kulahn Amarah**_ _at...fortress. __**Umbravh, **__to...get...all._"

"What.._what do you...Kara? Kara!_" Alex screamed with her daughter trying to shake the Super awake but instead began to seize. It was then she opened her own hand and saw the medallion. She recognized this design and more so the artist it belonged to. "This is...this is...the _Stanford Angel _of _Michelangelo._ This is one of Kara's favorites." Alex traced the design of the angel on her knees over a broken pillar. _Why this sis. Is this how you feel?_ So many questions she had but looking up at her ex she _had_ to know more than ever. "You aren't well enough yet Mags."

"Sam?" Sawyer called with her ex's wife turning her head. "Care to carry a passenger?"

"Not without my wife's okay." Sam smirked.

"I can flash dimples." Phoenix narrowed her eyes as did Artemis. "Works just as good as her pout."

"Carefully Sam. If I hear so much as a grunt from you Sawyer I will send you back. _Suit up_. We are going to the fortress. Send a text to Vasquez and tell Nia to guard Rose with her life." Alex ordered of the group. The sooner they got answers _the better_..

* * *

Kieran, Jhune and Skye touched down first, with Zor-El in Ruby's arms. Phoenix and Artemis were next, with Tijrea in Sam's grasp and Luvrii next to her. Alex looked up at the night sky littered with stars and part of her wished it had been daylight so they'd be able to absorb the solar energy she and the others could use right now. The Director walked in first, awaiting everyone to come inside. The moment the entrance shut, she noticed another keyhole and knew exactly what fit there. _You make me wonder...just what the hell were you doing here sis?_

"Kelex!" Ruby shouted but Alex paid no attention to her daughter's cry as she turned the medallion once placed in its slot gasping when she heard the clicks and then the voice.

"_Good evening Lady __**Alektra In-Ze**__. How may I assist you this eve?_"

"Who is this?"

"_I am unable to respond without word spoken._" Alex thought about what her sister had said before she passed out.

"_**Umbravh**_." They all heard the shift in machines as lights dimmed only for others to come on, illuminating their atmosphere in purples and blues.

"_I am referred to as __**Amarah**__. Shall I bring up __**Ewushsehd Threhk Irstun?**_"

"Yes. Bring up final trial of _**Zhgehv Chaiahm Threhk**_. Why was _**Kara Zor-El **_testing a strand of World Killer blood?" All eyes landed on her as her daughter set her sister down on the table. "Why is Kelex not functioning?"

"_Kelex was put into a stasis upon Lady El's command. With code acknowledged I can assist in your questions. Lady Kara El had been analyzing strands of DNA created by those of Juru. She had been attempting trials upon herself to increase her cell absorption of the yellow sun but immunity to the red sun. Unsure as to her intention of this. Upon her most recent visit, I had picked up fluctuations of her kryptonian cells by what Earth refers to as parasitic toxins. With this infestation in her bloodstream, her trials could be extremely fatal to her life force._"

"Can these trials she's been testing on herself be reversed?"

"_No reversal or antidote to these tests has been created. Would you like me to analyze the tests again for you and shall I prepare injections for you Lady __**Alektrah In-Ze?**_"

"Analyze and test. I will not require such injections." Alex was fuming and one look over at her sister made her heart snap in half. How long had Kara been suffering like this? _You aren't alone little sister. I will help you get better. _"How many of these trials has Kara performed?"

"_Formulas, test results and dates of trials are on the screen. She has attempted seven Lady __**Alektrah In-Ze.**_" Danvers wanted to puke. She wasn't the only one. "_Two of the samples have possible antidotes. One has a fifty two percent chance of success and the second has a sixty percent chance. These administered could render Lady Kara without any solar strength for approximately two Earth years._" Alex felt as if her very soul had abandoned her. This wasn't an option and Danvers knew it. Without Supergirl for her sister, Kara would descend into a darkness Alex might not be able to pull her out of.

Lena took one of her wife's hands within both of her own, while sitting on the edge of the table. One look in Kieran's eyes and Danvers knew the air she breathed had left her lungs by that one gaze. Alex was trying to come up with some solution and even among geniuses no one had any kind of answer. Then she thought about what Kara had given her. _Her blood. _

"_**Threhk Daohgh Krep.**_"

"What was that Danvers?" Maggie asked inside her armored suit as her wife was. They needed that fresh oxygen, as did Kieran. All three of them had removed the shades on their visors. Yet the need for that fresh air began to filter through the fortress, unbeknownst to them. "Whaaa.." Sawyer detached her hemelt at this, as did the other two. "Guess that's not an issue. Now what did you say?"

"I second that question." Lucy added. The language was beyond beautiful. However, it was something a few of them needed serious schooling for.

"_**Threhk Daohgh Krep. **__Blood bonds us._ _**Amarah**_, prepare to draw my blood. I share enough of that blood of Kara's. Perhaps mine can aid in a solution to her state and antidote to the tests. "When did these tests..._when did this begin?_"

"_A bench will rise from beneath you Lady __**Alektrah In-Ze.**_ _Three have been performed since last you have been here._" Alex cringed at the thought. _Seven _tests. Three before Alex's near death state. All this time her baby sister has been walking this path alone. What good was _**El Mayarah **_when she wouldn't even come to her? Who she called _her person_ for so long and looked up to for years. _How could I have not see this?_ She slid into the dome bench laying back some. Alex put her arm out and before she could even adjust three needle tips fired into her upper arm with a solid metal clamp holding her bicep in place. Danvers felt like she would faint just from the initial strike and slight burning.

"_Fuck_.." After all she'd been poked, prodded, cut, stabbed, burned along with a vast list over the years..._this _hurt the worst. "_**Bhuvaih..**_" Alex's head slammed back and her body bucked nearly right out of the chair-like bench. "_FUCK!_" If it wasn't for Sam and Ruby, her body would have probably bucked right out. She fought their hold thrashing her skull side to side, an arm still trapped by the thick tightening cuff. Alex screamed in unyielding agony and with it released a powerful blast of heat vision.

"_What's happening to her?!_" Maggie may be married to Luce, but this was her ex and right now she saw her first real love in excruciating pain. But with her wounded and her wife and sister holding her back, Sawyer wasn't able to get to her. "_Alex.._"

"She's okay!" Ruby assured them as the beams finally stopped after she'd applied pressure to the back of her other mom's neck, close to the head. She was glad that the Director had taken the time to tell her all about pressure points. "_Easy Mom_." She whispered softly and with slight whimpers, Alex's struggles died down. "_**Amarah **__what happened to_ _**Alektrah**_? _Why was that so painful to her?_"

"_Lady __**Ruby In-Ze**__, for kryptonians to accept their life essence to be drained, it takes a sharper element to do so. In order to extract, this is done in ways unlike Earth's customs of more than one fine tiny needle. Normal Earth metals are not what they are made of, nor is the securing cuff. This process requires the arm to be tightened to increase blood flow to the tubes._"

"_Doesn't_ answer my question." Skye growled somewhat quietly. "How long for analysis of hers and my Aunt's DNA to be tested for possible anomalies?"

"_Analysis complete. There are several consistencies that provide a concurrent antitoxin. Would you like them brought up now?_"

"Yes." Ruby kept calm, knowing it wouldn't do any of them any good if she was to falter at all.

"_Lady __**Ruby In-Ze, **__Lady __**Kara Zor-El **__is revealing drastic fluctuations in her body. Her life force is depleting quickly. Shall I fill tank with possible theriactic serum from Lady __**Alektrah In-Ze?**_" She looked at her mom who glanced down at their hands on Alex's arms.

"_**Amarah**_ prepare the antitoxin for Lady _**Kara Zor-El**_ and bring up her vitals for us. I want to know her condition as you administer it." Alex pushed her vocals enough to command, even after blood loss. She nor anyone around her, had a choice. It was this _or.._

"_Very well Lady __**Alektrah In-Ze**_. _Administering now._"

"I've got her mom. Go to Supergirl." Sam was reluctant but dashed over to her sister's side, just as the same cuff like Alex had on clamped around one of Kara's arms. The moment she'd touched down beside Kara, the blonde's body began to spasm. Sam took hold of her and kept her down to avoid her thrashing so the serum could be injected into Zor-El's body.

"_K...Kar.._" Alex muttered with her eyes opening wider as she heard the screams from her sister flinging her head to the side. With the needles no longer in her and cuff off of her arm that had been like a vice, she jumped right out of the seat and ran to her sister's side. "_**Khap Nahn Dhugh Vot Rrip Aos Aoe.**_ _I'm right here, right beside you Kar. We'll breathe together. Match yours with mine sis._" Alex whispered in her ear, brushing blonde strands from Kara's face. "_There you go. Match with mine._"

Alex's words were of those this brave and kind soul had said to her in times of crisis. It was then something else came to mind and without a second thought she whispered it. "_**Vokai Zhed Aiahv Astra In-Ze..**_"

"It's working." Ruby told them watching the charts but she really didn't need them with what she was hearing, especially after picking up the plea that her other mom had whispered to her grandmother. She did hear the slow decrease of anxiety and tidbits of hysteria, relieving her greatly. When she knew that her aunt wouldn't try to move, she nodded to her mom as they let her go.

"_**Amarah**_ is her body purged of the formulas?" Sam asked before either her wife or daughter could.

"_Testing Lady __**Kara Zor-El **__for incorrect anomalies now._" Artemis and Skye quickly held Supergirl down before the needles could pierce her arm to draw blood, forcing the cuff around her once more. But before Kara could scream out, her wife was at her side and kissed her hard as if to muffle her cry and bring her a comfort none of them could.

"Good thinking Lee." Sam said as she looked to her wife whose eyes were locked on the one with tears running down her face. "_Please..._let this go quicker."

"_Deep breaths Kar. Match with me baby girl._" Alex kept one of her sister's hands on her chest over her heart as she kept her own over Kara's. She spoke it over and over, softer each time as if a mantra. At the same time she was thanking Astra like crazy for keeping her sister in this life with her. Finally the draw was done, the needles pulled out and Lena's lips left her wife's. "_**Amarah**_ what are the results?"

"_Conformation of Lady __**Kara Zor-El**_ _indicates a retraction of parasitic DNA and Juru blood. Her life force appears to be leveling out. Anything else I can do to assist __**Lady Alektrah In-Ze?**_"

"_Actually.._yes. Have our linked bloods left traces of the trials before transfusion of her blood into me?"

"_Blood analysis along with cell analysis indicate no traces of either._" Alex's eyebrow shot up.

"Wait wait wait.." She was about to ask but then realized somehow her years of medical practice had automatically flew the coop during the whole ordeal. "Nevermind."

"What's up Danvers?" Maggie asked with Lucy helping her over.

"I forgot that a phlebotomy wasn't just blood. I forgot where cells are usually from." Sam facepalmed. "Humor me."

"_Lex...y.._" Alex's head turned instantly as her chestnut eyes met beautiful warm sky blue eyes that appeared lighter than the usual ceruleans they were. She smiled and put her head down putting her forehead against her sister's. "_Lexy._"

"_I'm right here __**Kir Aoe.**_" Alex lifted her head some as Jehna came over and knelt down. "_**Nahkluv Wai Aoe.**_" Danvers showed that deep appreciation in their native tongue, gaining a smile from her big sister in return. She knew how difficult it had been for her Kara's own blood sister to stay back and let them be with her through all of this. She had been the one to give Jehna a warriors name as Jhune, being that close to her real name as she could get. It seemed to fit her perfectly, bringing Jehna's own thanks to Alex. She'd bug Kara about another suit later. Alex took one of her hands and placed it in Kara's, scooting over some so she could run her fingers through their sister's blonde locks.

"Looking good Little Danvers." Maggie said when those unearthly blues looked at her and she couldn't help but give the dimples.

"I'm so proud of you darling." Lena smiled with her head on her wife's stomach, hiding the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks like rivers. This whole ordeal had terrified the hell out of her. She knew that, thanks to the ring Kara had given her and along with the amulet, she had a prolonged life span but seeing her soulmate almost perish nearly gave her a full blown heart attack. Now, after witnessing what Kara had done for Alex..

"You are tough as nails Kara." Lucy added holding her wife's hand.

"_Fam...ily.._"

"That's right Kar. Family." Alex and the others would shower her with affection right now but _later_..._ohhhhh later...she _was gonna..._kick her sister's ass.._

* * *

Lena was grateful she had placed an order for more sectionals for the already seven section couch setup she had. Now fitting fifteen at most, a good portion of that had been taken over with wine, soda and iced tea sippers with a few bouncing little Rose on their laps. Kieran was typing away at some replies for both business and personal while on the phone with the President, who was curious how Kira was doing. She had learned later on, how Catherine had purposely mispronounced the name while at CATCO. She happened to look over and see Nia on her laptop as well. Cat's concerns were well placed when her Vice President hadn't properly checked in for two weeks.

"I cannot believe how pathetic he is with numbers. How could she have ever put this moron in charge?" Nia sighed in disbelief at the douchebag.

"Well, you can't always get the right balance when that asshat of a tin can gets a broken off tab stuck up his.." Lena held up a hand as Sam, Maggie and Lucy did. Alex dropped her head and pulled out her wallet.

"You are too easy to collect on Mom." Ruby smirked while drinking her flavored iced tea with little Rose snatching a sip when she fell in her lap from an unexpected float over. "Hey."

"Yum!" Little claps and a big grin had Skye just giving up the rest.

"She gets away with _everything _I swear Danvers." Maggie snickered sipping her glass of wine until her ex swiped it from her. "Hey! That's mine." She glared.

"You aren't cleared by the doctor." Alex grinned taking a big sip of the red then pulling it away scrunching up her face. "This shi...stuff is nasty."

"Nice save." Lena pointed out then took the glass from her hand. "This is imported from Italy, from a friend of mine. Don't knock the fine wine."

"I thought you weren't really drinking any.." Alex stopped Lucy right there smirking.

"Immune now remember?"

"Just like she can't get fat. Greeeeeaaat. Two Danvers that cheat the system." Alex's Co Director grumbled.

"Don't hate the playa' hate the game." Danvers cheekily commented as she reached for the bowl of peanuts.

"Hey Alex?" Lena called with her sister in law looking her way. "Can I uh...talk to you outside?"

"Sure. _Hey Sammy._.hold my nuts." Alex smirked with a few of them almost spraying their beverages right out their nostrils. Her wife took the bowl and slowly licked her bottom lip giving her the signature predatory look. "Later."

"Do you two have to eye fuck..._fuck._" Sawyer snatched up her jacket and pulled out her wallet as both Sam and Ruby signaled to pay up. "Yeah yeah yeah.."

"Fack!" Skye glanced down sighing shaking her head.

"This is all _your _faults thank you. See, I have learned to quiet that tone around _Little One._" Ruby laughed as she grabbed the bowl of cheddar and sour cream potato chips only to have a little hand come up and signal her to pay as she floated a foot above the floor. "Can I win?"

"Chips!" Skye glared at those that chuckled not quietly enough.

"At least she's laying off my...oreos. Dammit." Sam, Maggie and Ruby held out their hands.

"DAM MITTS!" All their heads dropped in surrender.

* * *

Both stepped out onto the deck, glancing at the reflection of the moon in Kieran's pool and spa then up to the source. Alex walked closer to the railing to lean over it some. Lena chose to pull up one of the patio chairs and sit down. Both had thanked the landscaper for putting in the waterfall that splashed into the rather big swim vessel, giving them a background noise that would drown out their upcoming chat from attentive ears. Lena though, had also been grateful she had gone for swivel rockers for outdoor decor. She wasn't even sure how to begin the conversation, but knew better than to get worked up with not only Super hearing but _who knows _what else..

"_Just ask_. You know you don't have to be guarded with me Lena. We've gone over this before, who knows how many times." Alex spoke smoothly and calmly and sometimes she hated that about the older of the Danvers duo.

"A couple things if I may." Her bigger sister nodded." Did Kara by chance tell you before that..she could place stones for longevity in jewelry?"

"I had overheard it a few times being around Lois and Clark. Mrs. Kent had mentioned something to him about a way to stay with him longer. So..._kinda._" Alex answered still not turning to face her sister. She didn't think of Lena as anything else now and as awkward as it was, Maggie had become like a sister even if they still flirted without meaning to. Hell...even if they had..._banged _each other previously, more than once..that was in the past. For the most part. "Why do you ask Lee?"

"So she didn't tell you she'd put them in my ring or the bracelet." A shake of head confirmed it for her. "Why do you think I _really_ wanted you out here, just us two?"

"So you could check out my ass probably." Alex turned around to see Lena narrowing eyes at her. "Ha ha I was kidding Kieran. I think it has to do with the recent turn of events." She was about to read every bit of Lena's body language to see if she was correct. "After Kara's blood turned me into practically a kryptonian...you are _wondering _if it can do the same for you." _There it was_, the shift and slight tension along the right side then the attempt to hide the hard swallow. "I'm not immune to kryptonite." Alex told her making her way over to take up one of the seats beside Lena noticing emeralds grow large at her response.

"_How is that possible?_" This news had knocked her thoughts into next week.

"Non. He engineered some way around the cure. _Because of that_…" Alex shut her eyes releasing a heavy breath. "She's immune to the anti k remedy." Lena felt confusion riddle her thoughts. "Why the look?"

"She grabbed the kryptonite sword and snapped it in half Alex. If she was still vulnerable...she _wouldn't_ have been able to do that."

"_I know_. I've thought about that too. Trust me, it's baffling me like crazy. At first, I thought it was the parasites or the toxins she was injecting into herself over the course of trials and the last dose. I can't wrap my head around that one either. _Then_...there is the..._last dose_. It eats at me that she couldn't come to any of us for this. _Why..._why did she feel that she _couldn't.._"

"I know Alex. It digs at the very pit of my soul she didn't and _felt _as if she wasn't able to. Should we be worried? I mean..._what do we do now.._" Lena didn't like the wretched feeling tearing her apart inside that seemed to fester and grow.

"She's unable to use any of her powers right now. I haven't tried to bring any of that up around her. It makes me sick just thinking about doing so. Now that you bring it up though...perhaps we should do a few tests. Maybe _more _than a few."

"Suuuuuure. _You _can be the one to poke my wife." Lena wasn't gonna play that game. She knew better.

"_Hell no!_ I think we should make Lucy do it." Alex grinned. "Consider that idea for a moment you rather intelligent businesswoman."

"You just wanna pay her back for eating the imported chocolates I got you a subscription for."

"Well, there's that too. No. Lucy does have a medical background and when her and I trained for a while together, before we got hooked into the DEO stuff, I got really ill and she was pairing up with me as a medic. She drew my blood and gave me the antibiotics. So, she can do it really gently. We can use a smaller gage on her like a butterfly needle. But look Lena...I know you want to be able to protect Kar. I know that you have been thinking, which I don't need to be a mind reader to know, about this whole transfusion thing. Tell me Lena.." Alex leaned over forcing her gaze. ".._is this_ about protecting her _or _being a strength different than you already are with her."

"I.." Lena leaned back in the chair setting both hands on the arms of the rocker. _Was she doing this for..for that.._

"I've been puking some Lee and I've gotten the shakes too. Sounds get way too loud, smells make me wanna vomit even more." Alex told her. "Instead of feeling that normal body temperature I feel like my blood is boiling. I snapped the handlebars on my favorite ride. I sneezed and blasted heat vision through the garage door." She could see the surprise in Lena's face. "I feel like I can't breathe and pass out in the shower sometimes when the steam gets too thick. Even hot tea or coffee...I feel faint from the heat they put out. You know that Kara can usually touch scalding things with her bare hands. I can't."

"Have you told your sister or even your wife? Does Ruby know?" Alex shook her head. "How long have you had.."

"Ten days. I didn't want to bring it up until I knew Kara was safe and secure. After hearing there is another four running around...that _kinda_ took a backseat."

"Alura hasn't given anything up?" Lena saw the disdain in her sister's face along with what sounded like kryptonian profanity. "_The nerve._"

"Agreed. She just shoved in a few things in kryptonese about her distaste of her daughter sharing their race by offering that change in me. I don't think she knew I was close enough to hear _or._..that we had a camera in there." Alex was forcefully shoving her own distaste for the bitch, so unlike the person her sister had wept for and missed for years. It had infuriated her even more, when she found out by a stunned yet somewhat excited Kara, that her real mother was alive and well. Then..._I will not lose her if I can help it.._ She meant it and would kick open the gates of hell and rescue her from the devil himself if he were to show up and try to take her sister. Alex's own soul be damned.

"I put those in there for a reason. After everything we dealt with at the DEO, I needed to. They can't even be traced by Ruby. I don't know that she knows about them. I haven't told anyone but you. But _Al._."

"That can wait. As for the blood thing, perhaps ask Jehna."

"What did you wanna ask me?" Both women glanced up as they watched Jhune touchdown on the deck. She slipped into one of the chairs with them spinning around to look at her. "Looks like both of you need some answers."

"You up for them?" Both Alex and Lena said at the same time. Jehna smiled as she grabbed the deck of cards on the side of the table to shuffle and deal.

"As long as you are up for a little five card."

"We can do that." Kieran motioned for her other sister to pass them their cards and hoped that the answers Jehna had...would _solve all their problems.._

* * *

Glancing at the calendar had a Captain and Co Director raising an eyebrow. Usually winters ran December, January and February. But this year even March had given them the coldest of chills. Perhaps it was global warming or Mother Nature was giving the whole country payback for the fires set by a certain prior President. Either way, at least April was on the dot. It made them wonder if May and June would give them a pour down. Spring had certainly been shortened that was for sure.

"I hate when you drop my rook like that." Maggie grumbled with Lucy snickering then looking at her niece who was watching with big eyes. "C'mere _Little Zor-El._" Sawyer waved Rose over whom flew right to her then settled down on one of the Captain's knees. "See this piece?"

"Castle!" Rose clapped happily.

"That's right. _See _that mean old Queen? That mean old Queen took my castle." If Maggie's wife had heat vision she would be a pile of dust by now.

"See, _this _Queen is young. _That _Queen is old. You wanna know how you tell?" Lucy smirked and pointed to Maggie's piece. "White hair means she's old."

"Snow White isn't old." Both women heard a snicker from over in the lazyboy as Ruby was engulfed in her 3DS.

"Snow White is for di…" Lucy gasped as Sam slapped a hand over her mouth which made the Co Director look up.

"That isn't a conversation to have around a five year old Major."

"That isn't even one for a ten, let alone a fifteen year old Mom."

"I don't know...the way schools are right now, sex ed is..._shit._" Ruby smiled clapping as did Rose.

"Ah ha! Pay up Sammy." Maggie laughed with Sam slapping fifty dollars in her hand. "Bout time you slip."

"Well, if you don't hand over the cheetos you might be looking at a burnt hairline."

"No Aunzee no!" Artemis looked at the nervous kryptonian that was now hiding her face in Tijrea's shoulder, shaking.

"Oh Roselyn..I'm sorry baby." Sam knelt down and handed Rose the last cookie she had in her unoccupied hand. "Here you go." That did it and the little girl turned and gave a big smile clapping and taking the cookie. "Cookies make it all better don't they?"

"Cookies!" Sam chuckled with her niece chewing it slowly.

"Savor the cookie kiddo." She was glad that calmed her frightened state down. Yet Sam's was far from calm and was just about to stand and check up on the duo at the deck, when three of them came in. "Everything alright?"

"_**Ro...selynnn..Alexi..Zor..**_" Everyone stood up at the sound of their hero's voice.

"Mama!" The little girl squealed as she flew in. Ruby was hot on her trail almost immediately. "_Mama hurt._" That did it as they all rushed out of the room and towards the bedroom that Kara was occupying.

"I got this.._back up Rubes_." Alex told her daughter while handing her niece to her. She noticed the others attempt to come closer but she waved her hand to keep them backed away. Danvers could already tell that the symptoms weren't good.

Kara was thrashing after kicking half the covers off her and even with the MIT tank she was in, sweat drenched it leaving it far too saturated to keep on her body. "Lena, get me another tank or t-shirt or something for her. _Oh._..and a sports bra. Grab some boxers too." Alex practically demanded but she knew Lena wouldn't fault her for the tone. She slowly brought a hand to her sister's face. "_Kar.._" She spoke softly but still her sister was thrashing. She heard the clothes set down and nodded her head. "I've got her." Alex turned her head and looked into scared emeralds. "_I've got her_." It was her way of telling her sister's wife to get out and hoped everyone else got the hint.

"Take care of her Alex." Lena told her and ushered their family out, including Jehna. "She's in good hands." Her other sister sighed but followed her out, shutting the door behind them.

"It's just you and me sis." Alex carefully discarded the drenched sticky clothing and replaced it with the fresh clean ones, grateful that Lena had picked some that could breathe more. It had been a little difficult with how much Kara was flinging around but once done, Alex climbed on the bed to lay on her side facing her sister. She took one of her hands and put it to her chest doing the same with her own. _This_ was _their_ ritual. No other person or action could come close to what this did for them. '_Come on Kar...feel my heartbeat. Match your breathing with mine. Slow deep breaths in. Slow deep breaths out.'_ She whispered in her sister's ear, unaware of _how _she had done so.

Obviously she had reached her because Kara's breathing evened out. Alex didn't care how many times it took or how often she had to do this for her baby sister. When she knew there was no more struggle, Alex took a hand softly up to Kara's chin lifting it. "Open those beautiful blues for me Kar." The slight push and eyelids lifted revealing sky blue ceruleans. Alex wondered if, from purging Kara's system of that darkness, it brought out a far brighter blue into her orbs.

The last time she'd saw them like that was when they had their first sisters night after Kara had saved her, J'onn had made her shoot her sister out of the sky and scared eyes of a thirteen year old were looking at her frightened and lost. How betrayed she looked at the DEO on that table. How hurt she was until Alex showed her more that she hadn't been able to before that. There weren't anymore secrets between them after that, she felt nothing but pure relief.

"_Al...ex.._" Kara locked eyes with her sister's warm browns noticing the smile on her face. "You..okay?"

"Am _I _okay_? _Oh...Kar..you dork." Alex laughed and pulled her sister into her arms, knowing when Kara rolled onto her other side what she was searching for. "That's right sis. I'm the big spoon." Danvers had no issue with holding her and still felt a slight shaking from the blonde. "What happened Kar. Was it a nightmare?" She saw her nod. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I...I _hurt_ you Lexy." Kara was near tears when she said the words. "I..._my hands.._"

"You didn't hurt me Kar. I'm okay. We are all okay I promise. You didn't hurt me."

"Hand..._**Saokryv Rrip.**_" Alex felt the shakes more now, hearing the sniffles which made her hold her a little tighter against her body.

"You didn't strangle me Kar. You didn't touch me that way. No heat vision. None of it."

"_Promise?_" Her voice sounded so frail and it killed Alex to hear, but she would be the strength for them both right now.

"_**Vrreiahv.**_ _I promise sis._" _I promise._ Alex whispered in her ear unaware of the shades of her browns darkening toward pitch black, only to return to the chestnut tempree they were before. It didn't take long for her little sister to wear down and when Alex knew the blonde was out cold and snoring as usual, She slid the phone out from under the blanket she had put there when she had knelt down to check on Kara. '_**Vrreiahv.**_'

She flicked the screen, entered her passcode and drew the correct pattern, then went through another code to get to a different contact list. Alex checked again at her sister's breathing and heartbeat then listened for chatter in the other room sighing with the conversation looming there. Returning to the task at hand, she found the contact number _5797866_ and entered a text.

_**Vrreiahv khap Rrip Tul Throniv Vokai Chao Zhehd**__. _Alex typed and waited a response, which came far quicker than she expected.

_A promise made and kept to protect her and them. This honor between us is permanent. I will personally see to the demise of the others. You have my word __**Ie Im Kryptahn**_ _and you know this oath is met. _His words rang true to the devotion he had and Alex saw that clear as day.

_Thank you Calehb. _She answered to his text.

Alex quickly deleted the messages and exited that screen, returning to her normal one. Was she playing with fire? _Yes._ Did she care? _**Rao **__no.._


	3. Chapter 3

**Steering Away From Clouds (End of April)**

Dressed in her updated black agent suit, the Director popped her knuckles while shifting her body some as she walked over to the detainment wing. She didn't even have to say a word with one motion of her hand and the codes were put in with the door unlocking. The two guards parted ways to let her through as she signaled the door to be shut behind her until one of them shook his head.

"No can do Boss." Alex quirked an eyebrow when she heard a woman's voice approaching them. Then the mask and helmet were removed and Danvers smirked watching her new Captain saunter over. "I've got my orders."

"Thought you answered to me _Jules._" She chuckled when gorgeous blues, so unlike her sister's, flicked to her browns.

"Do you _have _to use that nickname Director?" Julee groaned and tossed her helmet and mask at one of the guards. "Hold that." She ordered motioning for them to step inside, shutting the door behind them. "Got your key?" She asked with Alex dangling the bracelet from her wrist ignoring her boss checking out her ass. _These women at the AOD.._

Alex couldn't help it, studying the brunette's curvy figure but muscles that screamed agent bad ass just like she was. She'd actually laughed when this Captain of hers placed a bet to chop her own hair if she lost the hand. Oh she had lost and with no holds bar, she snatched the knife out of her boot and cut away ten inches just like that. But then she won two hands and got to shave three agents bald so it panned out good enough for her. But even at just over five feet tall, the woman bench pressed a quarter past what most of her other agents did. A force to be reckoned with indeed.

"Care to tell me why I get the privilege of your company today?"

"Because your Boss and mine don't want either of us to be thrown into the bunker for your accidental murdering of the cunt."

"Fair enough." Alex waved Julee to step in front of her. "I'm following your.."

"Is that _you Alexandra?_" Just the name alone nearly made her snap but she settled that anger back down.

"_Alura is it._.." Julee clicked her tongue standing before the glass cube. "How are those lights fairing for you? Should I get them changed for some newer ones? I think I have industrial strength ones. _Guaranteed _to last three times what the old ones can. Don't want them failing on you in here." Alex did her best to hide the smirk but she loved that her Captain was letting the bitch have it, in fact she was savoring it. _Why _couldn't she have Julee on her team when she practically beat the shit out of _Arleen._.

"I am _referred_ to as a Judicator for Argo. _You _don't have any right to call me by that name unless you are of _**Krypahnium Threhk **_child of _**Rth.**_"

"_Watch your tongue here._" Danvers snarled, resisting the urge to get in the box and go ten rounds with her fists on the Kryptonian's face, especially now that she had the juice to fire at this monster.

"What did.._.she just_.." Alex didn't even let Julee finish her sentence and she stepped back when she saw a set of glowing eyes that weren't anything close to Supergirl's. "_Whoa_." The new Captain knew better than to talk her Director down right now and judging by the sharp darker orange tones of oncoming heat vision, she'd rather not even try.

"I would _suggest_ you give _my _Captain some respect, _you vile arrogant...backstabbing __**Khighi Yn-Ze.**_" Alex warned Alura then looked at Julee seeing the nervousness in the woman, calming the glow of her eyes back down. "What she _said _was _kryptonian blood_ and child of _earth_. This is her judicial lame ass method of talking down to you, about you. She doesn't care for humans that much since my mom became my sister's too and I became more family than she had ever been to her. _You see_.."

Alex ignored the glares of hate she was getting sent her way. "..._she_ sent her own daughter away, when she had ignored her sister's pleas to listen about the disintegration of the planet Krypton. She sent _my_ little sister away at thirteen to go protect and raise Kara's baby cousin because she couldn't pull her head out of her ass along with her fucked up judge council, to listen to Astra. Astra is my wife's birth mom. The term I used on this...piece of trash, is _animal_." It was fitting truly. "Knowing this dog...she _probably _fucked _his_ dad too."

"That's fucked up and not in the bedroom sort of way." Even Julee was ready to deck this broad, use her taser on full blast or fire a couple rounds into her booted feet.

"Ain't it? _Ohhhhh no_...here comes the _best _part. All the people this judgement gang had sentenced to a prison, called Fort Rozz, to die in..had been sentenced to a dismal eternity in hell and furthermore…" Alex's eyes were burning again as she put her hand on the glass-looking cube wall. "...a _place_.." It still left a sour taste in her mouth at how her little sister suffered cause of all this. ".._called._..the _**Vrrosh Dokhahsh..**__Phantom Zone._ Because of _this..__**Khighi.**_..,her _own _sister and her sister's husband were sent there..._this animal's OWN first DAUGHTER sent there! _Because of _her_, their whole planet died. Because of this filth..._MY SISTER...__**Khuhtov Kir Aoe**_ _SUFFERED!" _Alex had held back enough. She didn't know where it came from but suddenly her own palm began to heat up, feeling the strength of the thick bulletproof, shatterproof wall. "_**Khap-Se Chai Rrip Alura In-Ze..**_"

"_Shit._." Julee wasn't sure what Danvers had said but she knew deep down it wasn't good. She was about to call for reinforcements, when the hand on the glass came down and the glowing orbs stopped. "Are you alright Director?" But it was as if the emotions ran from the Director's face replaced by a cold unreadable mask.

"You are indeed the _perfect _proof of the corruption my offspring chose her path by. Hear it for yourself _**Rth Dai. **_Before she can translate, that is _Earth Soldier. _What she said to me was that she would _slaughter _me. Too much of a temper that one."

"_Director...don't let.._" Julee knew Alex was reaching beyond the boiling point and she was far too away from reaching the fire extinguisher for it.

"_I'm fine_." Alex knew how to box things up, learning that little trick over the years training as an agent at the DEO. That ability strengthened by masterful tricks of the trade with Lena and her all business attitude. She wouldn't give this..._criminal _the luxury of her anger. "Did anyone tell you the _story _of Supergirl?" Danvers asked her Captain who shook her head.

"Not really no. I had _hoped_ my lame ass husband would have done that but when you sent him home to me on medical leave he drove me so damn nuts I had to go out every night and leave him at the house with tv dinners." Alex laughed at that shaking her head. _Thank you Julee._

"_Well_, Kara came to us by the hands of Superman because his pompous ass couldn't take care of his own flesh and blood since she was _just.._a teenager. She was brought into _my _home and _suddenly _I wasn't the star anymore. The _truth is_...that for quite a while I was angry at her and blamed everything on her. She made my life a living hell and school life worse. I had the weird sister that would jump at everything and be afraid to touch anyone. On top of all that, I had this little problem shadow outdoing _all _my math, science and language courses. Like I would study like crazy and she glanced at the line once and could write it down without looking at the piece of paper she was scribbling on. _Honestly _Julee...I was so damn mean to her. She didn't deserve that.."

Alex stepped back and motioned for the woman to take a seat in one of the stools close to the door. Once they had both sat down she continued. "I got really _reaaaally _pissed off at her one night. I couldn't go out with my friends and my parents weren't home and we had a blackout. I was yelling at her to stop her whining and get the candles so we could light the lanterns since the power had gone out from the storm. I was screaming at her, throwing a raging selfish fit because I couldn't have my way. _But_...but then I saw what she was doing and how she was rocking herself with her hands over her ears." That night was _still_ fresh in her mind and Alex wondered if it would always remain that way, as if to haunt her for the rest of her life for the negativity she had shown her sister back then.

To this day, Alex would forever regret how she had treated Kara then and just saying it out loud cemented those cruel actions of hers all over again. "I learned that night, that she couldn't block out the noises and how she had heard those loud sounds before when her home planet exploded in front of her eyes, trapped in this tiny pod. I began to understand her more, then told her I was sorry for how I treated her. We _breathed_ together and we connected in a way I never could with anyone else. _She's_...she's _my person_ if that makes sense. We practically became inseparable that very same night. She started to teach me their language, _kryptonese_ and I learned everything I could. _She.._" Danvers shook her head chuckling. "If I got stuck on something in class, or homework..._well_...I kinda cheated the system a few times. When I went away to college, she was devastated. I missed her like crazy."

Alex met her Captain's eyes once more. "I was on _that_ plane that she had rescued, showing herself to the world for the first time. _She knew_ I was on it and that's why she broke the rules about not using her powers. She did it to..._to save me._ But I would rescue her no matter what, just as she did for me and still does. I protected her from anything and anybody that would want to cause her harm and that will never change. So this _trash.. Doesn't. Know. Shit._"

"No wonder you are so protective of her." Julee understood all reasoning behind the Director's actions with everything now. "So how did _this.._" She pointed to the one in the box who she had decided to call _Godzilla _at this rate. "..._start?_" She didn't even see her Boss move. Alex slammed her hand by the control panel and turned up the lamps only to turn one bulb of green on. "_Whoa_." Julee then heard what sounded like the loudest fans spin as if muffling the room from other's listening. "But..._won't that.._"

"The room is insulated with a gas in the panels. It's sealed off so the kryptonite won't affect me. _That.._showed up in my ex fiance's recovery room. _That thing..._was wearing an anti-kryptonite shield and wielding a bloody kryptonite sword which she had the fucking nerve to _unsheath_ in our presence. I was a newly made kryptonian practically and _my_ wife, _our daughter_…_they...weren't...immune..me either._" It still made the rage fester right to the surface and Alex was trying like crazy to keep her eyes from burning with their glow again with the fires of hell ready to strike down that wrath at the tip of a hat, at _this_ bitch.

"Where was Rose during all this?" Julee wanted all the pieces before she could put the bigger picture together, knowing none of them would put a defenseless little girl in any form of danger. Roselyn was only five. She shivered at the thought of _godzilla _risking a mere child's life just for _what? Payback? Anger? Some...some sickening kryptonian bullshit?_

"_Luckily_, with Suz and her wife, Nia and her fiance _Brian_. I think even _I _would have lost my shit in there if it wasn't for Kar. But this tyrant and her _glowstick_ she was waving around, had _no _business even coming anywhere near any of us with that. Long ago _I._._fought _Kara's _own _aunt. It ended up with _me_…." Alex took a deep breath, making her way back to the stool she had been occupying before. "I was the one to send Astra to her death. My wife's own..._own _mother. I did that. She was gonna kill J'onn _and_..I just reacted out of both fear and..._hate_. When she was going to kill him she said she would give him a honorable death. To save him I drove my..._my _kryptonite sword through her back. I had thought she was the only family Kar had left besides Kal-El. _At first_...she didn't know it was me. She didn't hate me the way that I had at myself for killing Astra. Ironically...Astra already had a nickname for me, '_Brave One' _and...I stabbed her in the back, _literally_."

She knew Alex had more to tell her. She could wait to get answers. But she could see how much weight even talking about this Alex still carried on her shoulders. This fierce Director looked absolutely broken. "There was an incident that...Astra didn't know until it was too late. Her own husband had sent this..._thing _called Black Mercy to Kara. He had left it in her place. I went to her place and.."

Alex lifted her head up letting her back fall against the wall still on the stool. "It's a life form that...attaches to a host. It slowly drains everything out of the person. They can't even fight it off. Not even a kryptonian. You can't pull it off of the person. I was...I was with James and Winn after they called me frantic and worried. Kara hadn't come in to work. So we met up at her apartment. I kicked the door in and this hideous looking plant was wrapped around my sister. When we got her to the DEO and this thing had tightened around her with over one hundred pounds of pressure if not more."

The Captain felt as if this thing the Director was telling her about was constricting around her own chest. This had been Astra's husband? Julee noticed Alex shut her eyes studying the rise and fall of her chest. "There was this...the AI of Alura at the DEO. I went to ask, to get answers. We tried to pull the thing off her and was using the strongest of machine claws to it. It made it worse. That..._that _pathetic excuse of an AI didn't give me shit for answers. It was Astra that did. I was falling apart looking at a picture of us as kids. I was breaking when I needed to be the strongest. Astra showed up and even if we didn't see eye to eye, she loved Kara like her own daughter. I tried to shoot her and she rushed at me grabbing me by the throat. She could have killed me, but she didn't. She told me what it was and what it did. This monstrosity of a plant traps its victim in lifelike hallucinations. Her.."

"I'm here Alex. I'm listening." Julee felt like if she could ground them both it would help Alex.

"Astra didn't know her husband had done this until it was too late. She was just as scared as I was. I had told her it was like she was in a come but...everything showed up on vitals like she was conscious. It makes you see the perfect world. I didn't know what to do. We figured out a way to send me into where she was. I woke up on Krypton. _My sister..._she had everything I knew she wanted deep down. Yes, she was happy with me and Eliza and Jeremiah...when he wasn't the bastard that tried to kill us all off. But deep down, a part of her was always empty. I was almost killed in that place and I did everything I could to show her it wasn't real and that I needed her now more than ever. I got through and then she got angry for the first time in all the years I've known her. She went after Non. Then Non got to me and I almost killed my little sister. Before he did, I killed the person who had helped me save her. How sickening of fate's game to throw at us."

"So she never took it out on you?" Julee was too engulfed in the back stories here, ignoring the groaning from the box not paying any attention at all to it.

"She _kinda_..._verbally_ did. That was only due to an exposure the asshat Lord's mettling did to her. The whole fall from grace thing everyone blamed her for."

"That _Red K_ incident?" Alex nodded.

"Oh she blamed herself for that even when I told her there was some truth to what she had said under the effects. She wasn't angry with me ever again really after that. But then Astra's slimy husband_.._" Alex smirked for a second shaking her head at the little thought. "..if I could have trapped Maxwell and Non in a red sun box I would be curious to see who would have been the bitch in that relationship."

"I don't know which is deadlier Danvers, your mouth or your right hook." Julee chuckled, but quickly pushed the humor back. "What happened? You said that Non had made you try to kill her?" She apparently couldn't shut up at all continuing with the questions in more of an interrogating tone.

"There was that whole _Myriad _thing and...he had someone working with him. This bitch, another one of the wronged of _its _sentencing, had a power that could...well let's just say I was suddenly on the other end of it. She practically destroyed my mental state with her little hostile takeover of my brain. That's when the shit really hit the fan and I had no fucking control. They sent me out in this hideous kryptonite armor and the same sword I _had.._I had murdered my sister's aunt with. He was gonna force me to kill _my person_ or for her to kill me. I nearly did and _I...it was far too close_." Another memory that Danvers would never be able to shake free.

Both heard the vibrations from Alex's back pocket making the Director just shake her head and stand up to walk over to the other end of the room. Julee noticed the stance when her Boss answered the phone, then the sudden halt and tension after taking the call. "This is Director Danvers speaking."

"_Is this a bad time Phoenix?_"

"_**Tul Bem Chahv Dendahr**_." Alex told him, looking at her Captain. "Mind if we continue this after?"

"Need to take that without me here Director? I can step out if you want."

"I'll just be a few." She assured Julee, who stood and waved her off some. "Gonna take after me in every little bad habit aren't you?"

"_Nah. _Not all." She said going to the door knowing just as well where the woman's eyes were. "_Stop checking out my ass or I will tell your wife._" Alex watched the door shut after she'd put in her own codes, returning to the stool to sit down once again.

"Talk."

"_Now now __**Alektrah**_.." A growl ripped right out of her throat at the name.

"You don't call me that. Understood?"

"_Forgive my rudeness. How is dear little judge and jury Alura doing?_"

"_Breathing still_. At this rate though, not for long."

"_Good good. That's good. It's a good thing someone as skilled as a warrior with the fierceness of a tiger has donned a name like Phoenix. They say that she is like the ashes of hell that rose from the.._"

"Enough flattery. _Talk._"

"_I've taken care of two. I would really like to take the third off your hands, since I'm the fourth. There is one that appears to be missing._" Alex recalled the conversation about _twelve._ Six were accounted for. She was the sixth, newly changed. The monster that Jehna had once called Uncle made seven. The bitch in the box was eight. So there _really was _one more left if he had dealt with two on his side. "_Are we counting heads?_"

"_Humor_, thee name isn't. Who were the two?" Alex heard the sigh as clear as day.

"_One that she sat beside, one that became security for Fort Rozz. The one she sat beside, she was sucking off when not seated on her throne._"

"Eew. Something I could have really been happy not knowing." Alex wanted to hurl.

"_My apologies again. You will be receiving a knock shortly. When you do, accept the agent._"

"Why would I.." Danvers heard the two hard knocks, looked the direction they came from, then at her phone. "Hold on. Coming!" Alex set the phone down on the other stool and went to where the knocks came from. Grumbling, she punched in her codes and unlocked the door. "Did I keep you out too long?"

"_Actually..._I had something to tend to but...I _really _want a raincheck for our discussion if that's okay. No, the reason I was knocking was the agent you had transferred to this wing just punched in." Danvers rose one brow curious as to this _supposed _agent she had requested. "I think you went over his credentials last week. I just happened to see him come this direction when I was taking a call from...the um..._hubby._" Alex smirked. "Do _not _tell Aaron I called him that."

"Lips are sealed." She held out her hand. "Forgive the brain, not everything computes properly. Director Danvers." Alex looked right into a set of blues that looked nearly purple in shades under the minimal lighting.

"Calehb Ogra." The clean shaven, jet black haired man said as he shook her hand.

"Well, I guess I will leave you two to chat about the regulations for the wing. Nice to formally meet you agent."

"Likewise." He held up the phone in his other gloved hand with Alex's eyes darting from it to him. "Shall we?"

"Sure." _Boy..she sure hadn't expected this change_. She waited until both of them were inside and shut the door quickly locking it growling. The moment she spun to face him she was met with a pair of violet glowing orbs. "Explains the almost purple eyes."

"She passed out from the kryptonite." Alex was ready to kick herself. "Don't bother reducing it. _Now..._ask away."

"Where have I heard that line from before.." Danvers wasn't at ease just yet. "Ogra?"

"It's actually _**Vur-El **_but I thought that Ogra would be fun." She didn't find this amusing but then she thought about the last name he gave.

"Ogra. _Argo_. Cute. Originally we discussed twelve. You told me you dealt with two. Who are you to _that...thing_.."

"I was on the first court of Krypton. I sat on the side of judicial war so to speak. When Astra came to us, she brought up the points of how our home was in danger. Four of us that sided against her sister, ended up on the wrong end of politics. I had pleaded with the other High Council members to see the dangers of ignoring what Astra had told Alura. So when they chose not to listen to reason and then _that_ had sentenced her sister...I stepped down. The minute I did, myself and three others were disbarred from anything involving the Council."

"You _watched_ it burn." Alex spoke as respectfully as she could as he nodded.

"I watched the two pods sent off. I watched the explosion hit your sister's pod. I was at my studio and glanced in the telescope and saw exactly what direction she was headed. I knew all it would take was one or two more explosions to send her to that abyss of inescapable nightmares. I ran to my son's room and told him to get to the High Council as quick as he could. In haste I ran after him when I saw the next explosion. I heard screams. _I heard_.." She saw how much agony was in those violet blue orbs and resisted the urge to actually give this man a hug. "I heard my son's scream and when I got there..he was on the ground on his side, half of his body scalded…"

Calehb turned his head to look directly in the Director's eyes. "They hadn't seen me. I saw _them_ though. The ones of the High Council had built a dome for their members. Using Daxam and Mars technology they had taken and enhanced...they created what your Earth calls a _safe room._ _That.._" He pointed a hard finger accusingly at the monster in the box. "_Watched _my son burn to death! He had figured out they were there. He had cried out for help and they just stood in their little safety bubble. Do you want to know _who else_ burned Alex?"

Part of her didn't want to know anymore, for it was just making her want to slaughter the cursed thing with an even greater disgust. Yet..._for Kara.._

"_Tell me_." Alex made the decision and watched the hand come down from where it was positioned pointing at the box. "Tell me Calehb."

"Do not let your eyes leave mine." He instructed her as his shifted to the darkest of violet hues and in a feat of power her own began to emulate the shaded orange, turning to pure waves of rich amber. Her slight nod made him step closer, knowing she couldn't break the hold of his burning orbs if she tried. Calehb _knew_ what his mother's power could do, but he would not use it especially on this brave warrior. "She stood there, in her perfect and safe little bubble...as..._her own husband...burned.._"

"_WHAT?!_" Alex felt the power in her eyes ignite hotter and she knew if she didn't get a grip on it she would fire her heat vision at something if not him. She screamed out, losing the will to fight what was going to happen. But then a strong hand cupped her chin, holding tight to it as she felt her back hit the wall. She couldn't push herself from the hold and gasped when she looked into the smoke of velvet purple fires.

"You and I aren't much different Alexandra and I _know _you know that too." He waited until the glow began to subside from her eyes, retracting his own but not the smoke. Calehb kept her in them as he let go of her chin. "_You want for Alura to pay for her crimes. I want her to as well_."

"If..._my sister.._" Alex didn't even realize she was sitting back down on the stool until his gaze left hers finally. "_This..will kill her._"

"I know." He turned away from her hearing her heavy gasped breathing. "Forgive that invasion some Alex." Calehb sat back down on the other stool. "I used to watch over her when she was little and piecing together the missing formulas in her father's lab. She was so eager to be a great scientist like him. She had surpassed every other child her age and all at _nine._ Such a brilliant little mind but a heart of gold. She had once asked me, while we sipped our hot beverages, why there was a Matrix and how come people couldn't wed for love. I didn't know how to answer but her father did."

Alex had been curious about so much, regarding Kara's father. Now she had this opportunity to know more and jumped at the opportunity. She just remained silent and let him keep talking. "He told her…'_Kara my dearest little heart, no star is too high to reach and in time we will find a way to that one too. Not all is bound with science. Some is bound with the heart that you have. Just you wait. You will find a way to reach that star.'_ Zor-El had his reasons for everything he said."

"Her father's name _was Zor-El?_"

"Yes. Not many know this but his real name is Kenneth Zor-El. When he was established in the houses, he became simply Zor-El. He was a great man Alex. He..._he…._he was..._my best..friend._"

Alex reached up and wiped a single tear that streaked down his face. "You are far too kind for your own good." Calehb had to look away but when he did, his gaze had met the one huddled in the corner. He felt no empathy when he saw the murderer. Then he turned back to this warrior of might and heart. He saw it clear as day and was grateful Kara had been placed in her care.

"It's a trait that Kar taught me. I take it you heard the little story about what I told Julee." He nodded. "I wasn't always that good to her. I won't make that same mistake twice." Alex had a feeling she knew why this man had sought her out. "How long have you been working with us? Were you at the DEO too?"

"No. _Here_." Calehb quickly snatched Alex by one of her wrists then brought his other hand above her open one, dropping something in the palm of it. "Wear _this _when we train." He released her wrist and immediately gauging her reaction to the gift he'd bestowed.

"What is.." Alex studied the unique design, reminding her of a celtic knot but far different. Then she thought about how elven it looked actually and it strangely made her think of Lord of the Rings. The inscriptions for some reason didn't appear as foreign apparently. She hadn't even noticed her eyes glowing a tad darker amber. Her companion did, but remained silent about it. "_Familiar.._"

"When it is over your finger, you will be protected from any psychic aura. No one can read your thoughts or turn them. It can protect you from others knowing what runs through your veins. You could walk through any detector and not appear anything but human. This is how I was able to get through undetected in the tests and entry. _This _is how I made sure I was not seen or heard as anything but a child of Earth. _This _is how I pushed back the force of the impact to this planet when her pod crashed here. If I hadn't slowed the trajectory down..._she wouldn't have survived_."

With the last words spoken, Alex didn't wait another moment and slid the ring on and gasped as it adjusted to its wielder fitting perfectly as if it was made for her. Then she noticed the design changing. "Consider it a safety precaution so it can't be detected as anything else but a simple ring." Alex's scientific mind was reeling at this information, as her own ways of manifesting something similar to it for her agents came to life in her head. But once again, history kept her from believing this wasn't for nothing. There was _always_ a catch.

"_What do you want from me._" Alex attempted to use her best Director, take no bullshit agent voice.

"Have you been getting more than headaches?" Now, he had her attention in a different way and she slightly nodded believing he wasn't done. "Your hearing and vision slam to a halt for a minute or two?" She nodded again. "Tell me Alex…" '_Do you hear this?' _Danvers felt her heart stop beating in one swift strike of those four words spoken through the mind. His slight shift in his eyes, returning the glow, had everything else turning off. '_Let me in Alex.' _

"_Yes._" Calehb considered the options here. If he wanted, she would be powerless to his telepathic suggestion while she wore his gift. But he was nothing like the one in the cage. He had watched little Kara play with toys he had bought her when she was barely walking. He forever would see her as someone he thought of as a daughter. Calehb would not do wrong by her sister.

"Do you trust me?" He kicked himself for his choice of words before because absent minded she nodded, still dazed by his thoughts to her. He snapped his fingers watching her head shake slightly and gasp, shaking as she came to. "_Do you trust me?_"

"_Yes._" Alex gasped at the sound of her voice again, still a little tense but knew that this kryptonian had more power than any she'd come across of all the planets she had encountered beings from. '_**Rao **__give me strength here..'_

"Then in _my _presence you will keep it on. It is your choice what you do with it away from me." '_We need to go somewhere away from this all high and mighty disrupt..'_

"_ALEX! Alex if you have your com or radio on...please get back here! It's Kara!_"

Danvers looked at Calehb who nodded and mouthed _go_. '_Alex, go. Keep that on and we can communicate. Trust me and go to my niece.' _Alex touched his shoulder briefly then quickly undid the locks, codes to get the hell out as quickly as possible and to her sister.

"I'm on my way. _Keep _her calm if you can.." Phoenix knew something was wrong but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. '_Calehb...I am trusting you here. Do NOT betray that trust or I have no problem doing what my sister can't.' _Alex issued that warning, still unaware of how she did it. Right now, only one thing matter…._Kara.._

* * *

"What happened?" Alex practically flew in, far faster than she'd ever seen Kara accomplish, to worried faces and screams of her sister. "_KARA!_" She drove forward only to be stopped by Sam who held out her hands signalling her to wait. "I need to get to her Sam." But her wife wouldn't budge. "_Sam._" The tone was leering dangerously toward demanding.

"_Danvers hold on a sec would ya?_" Maggie walked over with Lena at her side. Alex spun her head to the left watching them approach. "She's sleeping Alex."

"_You're wrong._" Alex was losing her patience fast. It was the second scream from her sister that shook her to the point of needing to get to Kara.._now.._

"_Alex._" Sam kept her hands out not meaning to look defensive or threatening but to tell her that their sick blonde was resting. "Alex...she's okay. She's sleeping." She had thought she had gotten through to her wife until Alex's entire body went tense and her jaw clenched. "_Alex?_"

It was the way that she had said Danvers' name that had Ruby, Lucy and Lena filled with a nagging sensation they couldn't quite place, but it scared them nonetheless. "_Alex_ she's asleep babe. Let her rest."

"_Don't you hear her screaming?_ _She's _crying and scared and screaming and.."

"Babe. I think that right now we need to sit down and discuss.." Sam's eyes widened when she saw brown eyes she loved oh so much, begin to glow and emulate a dark amber shaking her to the core. "_Alex.._baby you need to.."

"_Don't you hear her screaming?!_" Sam noticed her daughter slowly come to the side and heard the flick of a snap unclipping at Sawyer's belt. Her eyes were once again on the other end of one furious woman with a dangerous kryptonian strength. But when Alex stepped forward, her eyes burning darker, Sam froze even with her hands still out. '_Get...OUT of MY WAY!' _Artemis jumped to the side and watched her wife rush past her, into the bedroom where Kara was resting.

"_What was.._" Lena tried to talk but Sam slapped a hand over her mouth, motioning the rest of them to the couch. Kieran was confused but nodded with her sister in law's hand pulling away. Sam pointed to her phone and held it up after typing something them all.

_Turn off your ringer and vibration. I will send you a message okay?_

Maggie looked over at the woman's screen and grabbed her phone, as did the rest of them. When all their phones were put on silent, Sam started building a group text then typed out her response sending it.

_Did any of you hear her tell me to get out of her way? _She waited until each of them got the reply then looked at it and her funny. _I take that as a no._

_What did she say exactly? _Ruby asked, far beyond confused.

_She said "Get out of my way" rather loud, to the point my ears were ringing and hell my skull felt like someone had shook it like a magic 8 ball. _Everyone looked at one another and then at Sam as if she had lost her mind, no longer finding any amusement at what she had just texted them.

_I didn't hear that Sam._ Lena replied.

_I sure as hell would remember Danvers saying something like that._ Maggie stated.

_What the fuck is going on Mom._ Ruby was beyond over the edge with worry.

_I know this is gonna sound crazy, but considering what Brainy and Nia can do it's not as far fetched as you think, but...one of you tell Alex THROUGH your head as if thinking it to her, to get in here. _More glances her way made her swallow the lump in her throat.

Sam wanted to know if her theory on this was correct because if it was, they were in deep shit. Her thoughts went back to _Reign _who seemed to be responding to her in a rather disturbing way. '_Careful how you go about this Samantha.' _It was a sure fire warning and somehow Sam knew she could speak to her. '_The other two World Killers Reign.' _Hopefully no one was gonna think she was bat shit crazy at this rate but what did she have to lose..

* * *

She held a little tighter, once again, to her fragile little sister rolling the ring around her finger with her thumb. Alex heard the even breathing but occasionally it became shakes and a rough cough coming from Kara's throat which brought a grave fear digging at Danvers slowly. How odd it seemed that even holding Kara this way, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to this song she had heard on the radio _Anti-Everything _and somehow at that very moment it seemed to oddly fit.

Alex was curious to the power of this strange gift from Calehb and took a chance, reaching out through her rumbling mind. '_Calehb, Kara grows far weaker than she should be.' _Perhaps she was going insane, that was until she did in fact get a response. '_Our rings allow us this joint conversation. What ails her?' _

She shut her eyes and focused on her sister and her split thoughts. It terrified the hell out of Alex now with her tremors growing stronger. '_She calls for me. She screams my name in such a way it breaks my heart Calehb. It's as if something has her cornered, even trapped. Why can I read her thoughts like this?' _She had prepared to push a little harder against the brittle door she had come to in her sister's head, until another voice rang out. '_Alex...COME IN HERE FUCKING NOW!' _

Alex carefully slid away from her sister, covering her with the blanket and took a deep breath and walked into the living room ready to give all hell none of them would recover from with how furious she was. She clenched her fists tightly and stepped before the group sitting on the sectionals of the couch. She hadn't even felt her eyes begin to burn far past the amber waves, drifting into a darkness she felt at the moment.

"_WHAT!_" She growled out, showing just how much anger in the tone of her voice. Alex barely saw Ruby rush past her, blocking her from going back to Kara. "You _better _have a damn good reason for pulling me away from Kar." She watched as Sam and Lena stood first, followed by Maggie and Lucy. "Are _all of you_ gonna cock block me?"

"No Danvers." Sawyer was first to step forward. "Watch my lips." She saw the royal confusion yet curiosity in her ex's eyes. '_Can you hear me now?' _It was the most stupid of thought deliveries and she promised the next time she heard the fucking commercial she'd blow up her own tv. But in that moment, the glowing stopped abruptly and Alex took two steps back with huge shivering chocolate brown hues looking at her. "Can you?"

"_Yes._" She had been discovered and she wanted to know how so she asked and when she did, Maggie handed over her phone. Alex read over the conversation and when she did her hand began to shake and she almost dropped the phone. '_Shit. Calehb…' _

"I want you to hear me out baby. Can you do that?" Alex nodded. "Sit please." Her wife listened and sat down when Lucy moved to give her more room. Sam took a few steps until she was right in front of Alex. She put her head back giving herself over to that shadow that had remained with her since her and Ruby had returned, before Rose was born.

"Sam?" Lena didn't like what she was feeling and it stirred her wonder _how _she could even do that. Kieran saw her sister in law's head come down and immediately stood up and backed away, practically falling in Sawyer's lap. "Sam?"

"_No._" They all resisted the urge to get into defensive postures. But the kryptonian ignored them all, including her daughter, snatching _their _wife by her chin when she knelt down. "_You are playing with fire __**Alektrah In-Ze**_ and I _know _you _know _that. Come on out and stop hiding behind those rings of both of yours." _Reign _wasn't a fool and this kryptonian had quite the nerve to be carrying on a secret chat with Alexandra. She stood straight up and turned to carefully step over Luce.

As if hearing her as clear as day Calehb touched down at the balcony, walking towards the slide doors he pushed aside stepping in. He watched each of their expressions as well as their body language toward him, somewhat ignoring them when he saw a set of darker orbs.

"Why am I not surprised you survived _Reign_. Have you been building up your strength within _**Samantha In-Ze**_ so you can take over her body again?" Calehb heard the deep growl but turned away from her, practically bumping her shoulder as he walked past her. "I am _**Calehb Vur-El**_ if that is suff.." He easily heard her rush at him slamming her feet down on the floor, shaking the walls and everything within them. "_**Jehna Zor-El **_such a pleasure again."

"How did you survive Uncle?" Gasps were heard around them.

"If you must know, I came when she did." Calehb pointed to the bedroom and just as he did, Ruby landed right beside her mom. "I would _never _harm her _**Ruby In-Ze**_. She is like a Niece, hell a Daughter to me. Her father and I were best friends and I used to watch her when she was just a kid."

"_Fuck.._" Sam muttered back in control of her body and before her knees could buckle, Alex was up and catching her to sit her beside her for now.

"I am not here to harm either of you. It's okay Alex." '_Remove it.' _

"_Yes._" They all looked from the man with the violet glowing orbs to the waves of amber in Alex's, along with the word spoken that sounded almost as if under some sort of trance. But their eyes landed on what she removed and set on the table as he came forward and set his beside hers. Both their eyes quit glowing as Alex took a deep breath in to slowly shakingly release it.

"I gave that to help her. Those rings allow anyone with another blood other than human DNA, to be undetected. I wore mine to get through the training and assessments of the AOD agent recruitment. I did it to try to protect those I consider family. I will not fail _**Zor-El **_like I failed to save him or my son. I had been the one, before Superman, to discover the incoming pod. I flew up and pushed against the brutal force of prejectory which if it had crashed at that speed...she wouldn't have survived. I want to apologize that I was absent through everything she and all of you have been through."

"If I may ask..._where were you then?_" Lena knew there had to be a much greater reason as to why he was unable to come to their rescue.

"I...my other child...had been..._slaughtered.._" Everyone watched Jehna collapse to the floor onto her knees. Tears escaped her eyes and ran down her face, with a pain in her face nothing else could compare to. "I'm sorry Jehna. I..._I failed her.._" Calehb knelt down to his other niece and pulled her into his strong arms, letting her fall apart. "_Thank you._" '_Thank you for ending that evil devil's life.' _

"_C...cale…_" Heads turned at that voice, watching their weakened angel stumble in, leaning against the wall as she moved forward. Before her body could cave, her sister was at her side. Kara looked at Alex. '_Lexy.' _She now understood why she could share that telepathic connection with her little sister.

"She and I can speak to one another in the way our rings allow us to conversate, because of the blood through our veins." Then it hit her as to why. "The other _World Killers_.."

"Yes Alex." Calehb still held his niece even though her tears had lessened. "The trials she attempted, had the DNA of the three _World Killers_. Because of that, you and Kara are linked beyond anyone else you have these strong connections to. The main reason I came to you first, is because..._you know what I have done._"

"What do you mean by that? Please, we are grasping for answers and things are so fucking confusing I can't see straight anymore." Maggie spoke up, on the verge of screaming from frustration. "We've been through way too much shit Calehb and...I'm sorry about your daughter."

"Non used one of his lackies to set her up for a crime punishable by sending her to Fort Rozz. The one he used was Jaekob, his brother. They killed her. I didn't have proof until I found your training camp Jehna. I heard two guards talking about the blood born brothers that sent Feora to her death. I had searched other planets for answers, I even went to Argo City and nearly got caught by the bitch of a mother to you two."

"Speaking of...and my apologies for interrupting you Uncle Calehb, where..._where is she.._" Jhune had leaned back, out of the man's arms and he knew to step back as well. She stood with his assistance, then the fires of fury filled her darker blues.

"If I may sis.." Alex gathered her wits about her, knowing this would be far more difficult for them all to grasp but first.. "Where is Rose?"

"Safe. Dreamer has her settled in the playroom down on the first floor. Painted lead walls. We're good." Ruby informed her other mom.

"Good. So you know that what _**Amarah **_had said, Kara had said right?" Danvers turned for a moment, seeing that her little sister had passed out on the rug. She was about to lift her when Ruby took on that task, setting her down on the lounge part of the couch. "Thank you." Her daughter nodded then waved her hand for her to continue. "There are twelve. My sister and I make two. Sam and Jehna make four. Ruby and Rose make six. The scum of the earth in the kryptonite box makes seven. Non..._good riddens_. He makes eight. Jaekob, that bastard makes nine. Calehb makes ten. He has been searching well..._hunting _for the other two."

"Alex.." Lena stepped forward, reluctantly leaving her wife's side but she needed as much data as she could get to formulate a plan. "Calehb." She stepped right up to the kryptonian, without so much as a flinch at the power she knew he possessed. "Why did you r_eally come to Alex..._I know it isn't just the bond my beloved and her share by blood."

Calehb knew this was coming. He had prepared for it and calculated what reactions it could bring to this rather tight knit group of what he viewed as one, as family. Side stepping for a moment he went to reach for the ring, but it was this raven haired emerald eyed woman to snatch it first. "No." She held it in a closed fist, not tightened but merely shut.

"_Lena.._" Alex didn't mean for that one word to come out too close to hostile. However...her rather brave, brilliant at the same time idiotic sister was treading on thin ice. Kieran chose to ignore her because something told her even Danvers didn't know. She decided to test that assumption. '_You don't know why do you?' _Her flickering hues caught the shift in Alex's jaw. She didn't know at all.

"Set that down please and I will explain as to why I gave her that and why I came to her first." He watched the woman reluctantly set the ring back on the table next to her sister in law's. "I cannot find the other two. I've tried. I came…" Calehb had to turn away from all of them but instead of removing all eye contact, he was met with the one he had approached without a second glance and realized what was already over her finger. "I came…" '_I came to train you in the ways I know. I came to show you what it took to be a kryptonian soldier, a warrior of our planet. I want YOU to be the one that is beside me when I take both sisters down.' _

"_Alex? Babe?_" Sam saw the far away look in her wife's eyes and knew what that meant. Her hazel green orbs lit up quickly in blood reds glowing dangerously, feeling _Reign's _fury that so perfectly matched her own. "_Alexandra._" One shake of the head and shivering chesnutt browns confirmed she'd gotten through to her. '_What did he say to you __**Alektrah In-Ze**_'_..._"Tell me."

"No need for.." Calehb knew how much he had overstepped and with one raging previously titled _World Killer_ in his face, he chose to cave to the demand he saw in those glowing red fires. "She is a skilled fighter and from what I have gathered a force to be reckoned with by this entire AOD. Then, as well, when she wore the rank of Director at the previous DEO."

"_No._" Skye snarled, now clenching her fists with realization hitting her square in the gut, intending to fold her over. Eyes flew to her movements, but she really didn't care. Ruby attempted to calm the darkness, keep it at bay. So she turned slightly and pointed to her aunt. "_She _is the reason we have become one team and one force. _She _is the reason for us to fight. _My_ Moms...both of them, are skilled and fierce warriors. I know _exactly _what you mean by _training her._" No one had noticed what Ruby had over her finger. _His ring_…

The conversation had grown far more restrictive, aggressive and unnerving but still..._answers _were still not provided to calm the rather tense atmosphere around them. But just as the energies slipped into a dismal course, a knock at the main door had them all turning to who would be intervening. Sure enough, coincidence seemed to fill with a different set of epiphanies along with a kicked in door.

"Mind if I butt in?" Dressed in her signature cream colored assassin suit, her batons criss crossed over her back and several knives sheathed around her belt along with sides of her legs. Her silver blues locked onto one set of hues first, walking right over to someone she knew all too well. "_Danvers.._" Sara lifted one smooth set of fingers stroking them down the side of Alex's face. She easily heard a few growls, ignoring them leaning closer. '_Such animosity from your companions Danvers. Such struggle in those beautiful chocolate browns of yours. How long have you been able to take in the thoughts others push to you?' _

"I...not long at all." Alex wasn't sure what to make of this, but wasn't surprised at whom wasn't happy by the physical contact her former one nighter provided her. Strangely though, it calmed her beyond anything else. "How did you get.."

"Dear little caper left her portal key when she had come to deal with all the bullshit from Deegan. My uh...an un-caped hero gave it to me. You know him, wearing his condom tight red spandex suit as fast, if not faster than your sister." Sara walked casually over to the Captain, completely aware of who she was no thanks to her friend. "Katie says hi Sawyer." Oh how that jaw did drop at mention of her ex before Danvers. Sara then noticed the only man before them and stepped right up to him without a worry or care in the world. "Did anyone ever tell you the colors of your eyes reminds them of Barney?"

"Daaaaamn.." Maggie never could compare in ass o' nine sarcasm when it came to Lance. But it wasn't just the smart ass little comments Sara made. _No_...it was the fact the White Canary was in no way phased by the rather powerful kryptonian. "Hey Lance?" Sawyer swallowed hard when the woman didn't even flinch. Even in that skin tight mighty fine attire and stunning great ass, the shift in the woman's muscles was evident.

"So you are the one that wants to make Danvers an executioner. Right?"

"_Sara.._" Alex attempted to pull the woman back and felt her body become heavy, her vision swim. She gave in to the exhaustion dropping but before hitting the floor, her wife caught her and brought her over to her sister.

"She is far too weak to handle that shit. _I don't care who the fuck you are...but you are NOT turning her into that._" Her icy blues grew colder and without even him noticing, she drew two of her knives swinging her arms up as she put both knives to the sides of his throat. "If you think you can just snap these into pieces like a child's toy..._think again._"

"A brave one you are to wield your little blades and threaten me with them." Calehb let the glow fill his orbs, shifting the shades of purple with more and more power. "You messed with the wrong kryptonian _Earth girl_." He didn't care for this one's little antics and he would show her exactly who she was messing with. '_Big mist..'_

"I _hate_ the arrogant telepaths." Sara smirked raising up her leg as the bottom of her booted foot landed at the brute's gut kicking him with full force, knocking his heat vision right off as he hit the floor with a grunt. Lance slipped the knives back in their sheaths, cracking her neck along with her knuckles then stepped back to lean against the wall next to both Danvers sisters. Sara crossed her arms awaiting him to get back on two legs after she tossed Sam and Ruby bracelets and nodded as they both slipped the metal cuffs over one of their wrists, gasping as they adjusted to fit them. "Anti-kryptonite elements. _Speaking of.._"

The White Canary knelt down and slid a bracelet on one of each of the sisters' wrists, allowing the protective metal to form to where they sat. When she knew both were safe she stood back up then laughed. The moron was out cold. She walked over to the fridge and went for a beer. "I hope you don't mind. Traveling makes me parched." Sara wasn't surprised over the shocked faces that watched her, dumbfounded by her actions. "Demented prick."

"Wai...how..._uh_….." Maggie was completely flabbergasted and she wasn't the only one.

"_You're hired_." Lena _had _to get this incredibly good looking and gifted in the forms of _all_ arts bad ass on her payroll. The blonde just laughed, taking a long sip of her beer she had used one of her knives to pop the lid off easily making it fly right into the garbage can, walking back over to the sisters. But her smiles and snickers were short lived as she set her empty bottled drink down on the table getting on her knees to check on the two out cold.

"He's gonna be unconscious for a while. The soles of my boots are laced with a little stronger of a kryptonite that drained his cells. It wasn't that easy to resist his little glow bugs too. I've got an amulet on that reduces that little trick's power. I don't need hot flashes thanks. I've come, not only because of a friend that happens to be part oracle, to protect the Danvers duo. Alex has been recently adjusted in blood correct?"

"Correct. We had to..._she would have died.._" Sam struggled to get the words out, with that sickening thought of her love, her wife, her everything leaving this world with no way to return to her or even Ruby. "What is wrong with her Lance?"

"They are connected by blood correct?" Sara asked the group, with a few of them nodding. "Along with the bloods of not so kind individuals?" More nods gave her everything she needed to continue. "Alex's body is changing, forming to what is in her. Kara's on the other hand...her solar cells have been so depleted that it will take quite a bit of time to gain that absorption ability back. _She also is_.." Her now softer ice blues trembled from the knowledge of what was happening.

How could the assassin tell this tight knit group of supposed family, that...the _Kara _they all knew had been drained of more than her strength..

"_Oh shit...JEHNA!_" Ruby rushed forward as her aunt hit her knees gasping. "Sara? Do you have another of those bracelets?"

"There's another of you?" Lance slid down the zipper of her jacket and reached in for the last of the adult size bracelets, pulling it out and throwing it to the younger kryptonian. "That should do."

"Jehna...there we go." Ruby slipped it over her aunt's wrist and immediately saw the color return to her face. Her aunt looked at Lance and nodded smiling. Skye helped Jhune stand barely even needing to do just that. Jehna appeared stronger than she had been in a while.

"Ruby, I suggest you destroy that ring and oh.." Sara threw the second ring to her. "Go turn both of them into tiny particles of glitter dust. I'm sure you can make a few fairies happy."

"How did you even.."

"Skill. Besides...I got something none of these wannabe buddies that try to enter your club house have." They all rose an eyebrow in both confusion and aching to know. Sara smiled brightly and deviously. "_I've got class._ I wish I had come on better terms though." The grin left her lips and reluctantly she stood to leave that closer range with the Danvers. She knew this would absolutely destroy them all. "I suggest all of you sit down. Is this everyone?"

"No. Our friends Susan and Amelia, Brainy and Nia and Kara's and my daughter Rose aren't here. I take it the smaller bracelet you have fiddled with twice is for our _Little One_?" Lance nodded. "Should I call them to come here?"

"I could get them on conference call if that works. With dickhead over there that..._is he snoring?_ Wow. No words there. I think it's best that we avoid that interaction as much as possible. Are any of the others coming here Sara?" Maggie asked.

"My crew on the Waverider are handling some..._off duty _missions. They need personal time and my girlfriend is a bitch that cheated on me so I am flying solo here. That will teach me to bed blondes that have no real chemical balance of brain activity. Nothing against our caped friend there." Lance got back to the conversation that she dreaded to have but had to for the sake of fate. "Sit down and call the others. Make sure it's on secure lines and.."

"_Make sure it's on a private line? Yeah. Got that covered blondie._" Sara wanted to throw one of her knives at the phone she recognized as the Major's.

"_I have a feeling there is more to my visions than I thought._"

"You have a vision Dreamer?" Sam chimed in, curious at what the Naltorian had to say.

"_Guys guys guys..shut up and listen._" Lucy smirked at Susan's take no prisoners attitude. "_Go ahead White Canary._" Sara rubbed her face with one of her hands then walked over to the kitchen.

"Got anything stronger than beer Lena? I hope you do."

"Second cabinet on the right side of the fridge. You might need a stool or.." Emeralds glanced up when the woman jumped onto the counter, opening the upper door and finding a bottle of her liking. "That works."

"Anyone want a shot of this?" Lance asked, offering with a politefulness she saved for moments like this. Especially when she was about to drop a whole other issue into their laps. When no one popped in with a request, Sara opened the bottle and started drinking right from it. Fuck the shots when she was about to shoot them all _right through the heart.._

* * *

Three days had passed since Lance had come to their aid. Three long days and nights with Danvers looking after her sister, as they all did. Hours of prayer, anger, sadness, fear and so much more plaguing them. Mental states fractured, bodies weak and their hearts cracking when Sara had told them why she had really come.

Alex felt her body ready to drop but still she stayed upright. Anyone looking at her knew she was practically sagging against the wall if not slowly slipping down it. Her wife and daughter had to force her down for at least a couple hours to rest before she was absolutely no good to even herself. _Yet again..._Sara's words struck her harder than anything else she had endured by her sister's side. The whole conversation had been grim..

"_What is going on Lance?_"

"_This isn't going to be easy for any of you. I know you want answers and when I start I CAN'T have you interrupting. Got it?!_"

"_Spill Canary._"

"_Ugghhh...head wants out of vice._"

"_Nice to have you back with us Danvers. Whyyyy am I not surprised you woke up when you did?_"

"_Drop the smart assness Lance. Spill it._"

Alex could still feel the hands on the sides of her face when Sara put her hands there. She remembered perfectly with such fractured agony when she had looked into those icy blues. Danvers hadn't even realized she was crushing the metal iced beverage cup, that not even her sister, wife or daughter could crunch. The Waverider Captain's body had been shaking some. But it was as if keeping Alex's eyes locked with her own was the only way. It hadn't done them any good when the words began..

"_Alex.._"

Tears rolled down her face, recalling when they had done the same on the fierce assassin. How Sara had fell apart the moment the words left her mouth.

"_Lance? What is going on here? I need answers dammit! That's...my...SISTER!_"

"_Evening Reign. Is it because I am on my knees in front of your.._"

"_Sara._"

"_Alex...make sure all of you keep those bracelets on. I have one for your littlest kryptonian. I also...brought one for you Lena. I know you want to turn to protect your wife. What all of you will and can do, you already are doing._"

"_Lance. Yes..it's me. It's Reign. Sam is here. That is our sister of Krypton. Please. What is it you are afraid to say._"

She shut her eyes and gripped the cup tighter. The tears wouldn't leave Alex. That raspy weak voice she knew far too well, but it still destroyed her to hear it that way.

"_**Ie..Vokai..Kha..p..Nahn...Ud..Udolkhehdia. Ehl Tulem..**_"

"_What is she.._"

"_That's not the usual term for sister. It's..it's __**Aoe **__not __**Ie Alektrah**__. She said 'sister help, I'm scared' but...sun need? Her words are jumbled._"

"_What do you mean?!_"

"_Lena..calm.._"

"_Fuck you Samantha! That's MY wife! Now...WHAT is going on White Canary?_"

"_**Ud..Udol k...hed..Ie..Khahsh..sh…**_"

"_Kara. Kar it's me. It's Alex._"

Alex had never seen her sister look at her with full blown confusion like that. That fear and confusion. Those cries, thrashing and screams. No matter eyes open or closed, that look said it all.

"_**K...k..ktrah..Ie...Voikir Vokai..Ehl..**_"

"_Dammit. I need to learn this shit._"

"_I think she said Alex, sister...then...save? Help? Sun?_"

"_You got it Lena. Something's wrong. Guys, slowly come here._"

"_Hey Little Danv..whoa!_"

"_**VOKAI KHAP!**_"

How the broken and hurt look on her ex's face, the moment her sister had seen Maggie's firearm at her side when Sawyer had knelt down...it _destroyed _her. Then Lucy had tried to console her wife with Sam trying to bend down with the gesture to take her hand. Her sister had screamed in absolute fear. _Then Ruby.._

"_Mom, get back. Whether the darker or lighter side of you, step back. Let me try. Kara, Aunt Ka.._"

"_**VOKAI Zo Ze-In..**_"

"_We need to calm her down Danvers. She's not making much sense is she?_"

"_Kara? Kar. I love you. I'm here little sis._"

"_Darling? Kara, it's me. It's your wi...fe..oh my god.._"

The assassin had explained there was nothing that any of them could do. That their angel that had saved them all..._half _of her was gone. Words were jumbled, speech in shambles. One day is what it took for her sister to recognize her own daughter. Two days before Kara even knew her own wife. Alex had made the mistake of losing her temper and when her eyes glowed in front of Kara, she screamed. It was hours before she would even come out of the bathroom. Danvers had sat by door knowing Kara needed her at her side.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner." Alex took the mug of tea, grateful for something other than coffee. She watched Sara sit down in one of the gliders as they both looked out into the rain. "I had hoped I would get here before. I had hoped that..._I...could have.._"

"_You_ weren't in her life, every day. You weren't by her side yet too stupid to see your own sis..._fuck Lance I.._"

"Please don't apologize Alex. I have learned to understand, however stupid and painful it gets. You can't blame yourself for this. You didn't know." They both sipped their tea returning their gazes towards the rain. "There is a saying that goes like, '_to look within the storms you learn more than you would when it's clear.'_ So..what is this whole twelve on Earth thing?"

"I recounted. Me and my wife. Our daughter and niece. My sister and my other sister. That fucking dick Non. The lying deceitful asshole Jaekob. The lying trickster in the cage that.."

"Don't blame yourself for that either Danvers. You didn't know. Honestly, I don't think he's evil per se. I think he's overly misguided, a little bit of an _ole..fashion_ pound fists against chest ape...but hey who's counting. I think he really did want to make you that ice cold soldier and I think, not intentionally, he did it to protect your sister. He told you he took care of two."

"Yes. _I think._."

"If _he.._is not the bad one here.." Sara saw something akin to pure unbridled horror in her on night bed fellow's chocolate hues. But that fear shifted and suddenly she found herself a spectator of pure unadulterated rage. "_Alex?_" Lance watched chocolate rivers become burning fires and she skidded off the chair toward the sliding door pounding on it catching the attention of those inside. Sara pounded again about to reach for a kryptonite lined dagger-like knife until she realized exactly what she had given _both_ Danvers the other night.

"Thinking about _this_?" Alex shook her wrist as the metal jangled flashing the bracelet. '_A beautiful accessory Sara. Are you intending on stopping me?' _Danvers searched the assassin's eyes and saw shivers in them, knowing it was fear. "_Do not stop me Lance_."

"_Don't. Don't _become like her_. Don't do _what your sister never would, never could_._" Sara smacked her closed fist against the glass again, harder this time and heard the screams the pounding at the door. Lance felt the heat radiating off it knowing the wife and daughter of Danvers' was firing their vision at the glass, the frame.._anything_ they could. "_She isn't worth.._"

"_My __**Aoe **_is _suffering.._" Alex wasn't her normal Director self at that moment. She was _Artemis _and _**Alektrah**_ using both of those to bring forth fire and fury aimed at one and _only _one life force. '_Hear..me...NOW! __**Alura Yn-Ze! Rrup Zhahveihb Ni Kehp Inah!**_' _That..animal KNEW what THAT __**Iuskirn **__would do! _Her own flesh and blood.." One punch and glass rained down just like the stormful force of nature.

"_ALEX!_" They all screamed, but when the Director's boots crunched the pieces of glass with each step as she walked back into the living room, something was dangerously off about Danvers. Maggie and Lucy unclipped their weapons on their sides but Alex smiled shaking her head. Her orbs were the darkest of burning ambers.

"_Alex._" Lena put a hand on each of the married agents for them to remove their hands from the holsters. "Alex, it's Lena. What's wrong sis." Kieran didn't flinch as Danvers walked up to her with eyes still radiating their powerful glow. "Breathe Alex." There was progress, Alex's expression went from a sinister smirk to a serious tremble of something akin to anger and regret. "Talk to me."

"_**Alura In-Ze on Tuv Podh.**_" Alex bore teeth, tightening her jaw and her muscles. "_She was..the cause._"

"_What?_" Maggie didn't understand and she wasn't the only one.

"_Alex._" Sara said firmly but smoothly. She watched the fuming woman walk up to one of the walls in the room putting her back against it. '_Can I explain to them?' _Lance didn't wanna piss off the woman, careful of triggers. '_Go ahead.' _Sara looked into Alex's eyes, no longer amber and back to those beautiful chocolate browns. '_If I try I might hurt someone accidentally. Please Sara...help my baby sister.' _

"_**Alektrah In-Ze..**_" Sam walked up to her wife, aware of Reign centering her as best as the darker kryptonian could. Alex turned her head just as a soft tender hand touched the side of her face. "I am here love." She smiled as their daughter took one of their Phoenix's hands. Sam looked back at the White Canary.

"You _might _wanna consider a different last name, or kicking the bitch to the curb so hard the letters are lost forever."

"Damn Lance." Sawyer and her wife took a seat. Kieran however remained standing with arms crossed. "Say it."

"Are you sure?" '_Alex, I don't want to overstep here.' _Sara should have known how quick the bad ass would retort. '_Not overstepping White Canary. Say what you feel is right to.' _"I.._reaaally _suggest you ban the bitch in the box from _ever _using the _**In-Ze **_name again. _That..'hideous'?_"

"_**Throhkrep.**_" Lance flicked her eyes to Danvers then back to those around them.

"I can't fucking pronounce that. Anyway, that _hideous _judicial bitch that was swinging around the uh..._glow stick_.." Another glance told Sara she chose the right word. "The glowing baton had something I think you all should know about." The assassin watched everyone including Alex, gather around where she dropped the reports she had snatched up from the main lab. "You have some pretty good scientists and doctors here Danvers." There was no humor, no emotion. _Nothing.._

All eyes were on the findings, the _results _from the particles left on the floor of the room Sawyer had been occupying while recovering. The same room where the chaos had ensued.

"_What is…_" The moment she had taken the top paper, one hand came over her mouth and she shakily dropped it back on the small pile of reports. Lena already knew she had started hyperventilating, hearing other ragged breathing indicated she wasn't the only one.

"_That __**Khighi **_is _**Dhehraogh.**_" Burning amber fires returned along with a strange powerful aura that _none _of them had felt before, even with Reign. Their shaken family all stepped back, even Ruby. Skye felt the sheer power coming off her other mom and it terrified the hell out of her. But she knew if she didn't stop the newly fueled kryptonian, there may not be a way for the leader of warriors to come back from it. "_Mom._" She had to do something and fast. "_Mom._" Ruby saw her mom start to step closer but shook her head, returning her stare to fire filled fury. '_You asked for it.' _Skye let her own eyes fill with fire, shifting them right past orange to blood reds.

"_Litt.._" Maggie was ready to step in until another blocked her. Browns flicked to the right to icy blues. "_Move Lance._" Sara wasn't going to budge.

"I'm fine." She slipped her hands into the pockets of her jeans, purposely pushing her finger into the metal ring. '_You aren't going anywhere.' _Skye forced the darker part of her forward and directly into her glowing blood red orbs. '_No more fires.' _

Alex gasped stumbling back looking up feeling the strength in them leaving her. She couldn't even recover from the forced shut down of that power. Danvers put her head forward again with her eyes widening. Her daughter's eyes continued to burn as she stepped closer now standing over to Alex on her knees. '_Did you REALLY think I would destroy that? Oh I destroyed yours. I kept his.' _

She tried to call out, to warn the rest of them but it was as if her voice box had been put in a vice. She turned her head to her ex, trying to convey the message until she was hit with a heavy punch inside of her skull. Her body fell forward with the wind knocked right out of her. "_Don't _try me again Mom. Calm your fucking ass down. You think _you _are the only one here that is ready to blow?" Ruby roared out and let the full weight of her own power absorb her in a way she'd never allowed. She shut her eyes took slow steady breaths opening them up, revealing nearly solid black ones.

"_Rubes?_" Lena wanted to step forward but couldn't.

"She won't be going off half-cocked now." Skye's voice sounded deeper, fueled with something none of them could comprehend. She dropped the ring by her other mom's hand and walked right out to the balcony. Before any of them could scream her name she'd taken off into the night sky amongst the dismal clouds of a storm.

"She..._she was…_" Sara marched right over dropping down just enough to snatch up the ring before Alex could. "She didn't destroy it."

"Where were you gonna go Danvers? _Hmm?_" Maggie wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"T..to.._to.._" Alex rolled onto her back looking up at her family with hazy vision. "I was gonna go attack Alura."

"Why?" Lucy wasn't sure what would have Danvers this furious.

"_Get...me...to couch.._" Sam was about to lift her wife but it was the ex that did so. "Mags.."

"Where is she going Danvers."

"_Fuck.._" Sam knew exactly where her Ruby was headed. "Stay with her." Artemis flew to the open balcony door taking off into the darkened sky crashing with thunder. Sam couldn't afford to be wrong with this..

"Alright. _Talk._" Alex was about to, but it was Lena who put her hand out to silence her.

"The chemicals, the elements, the toxins...what was found in your room Maggie was.." Kieran had to sit down before she dropped, listening for the whimpers or call outs of her wife. Luckily she didn't hear a thing and judging by how much Danvers was concentrating, she didn't either. "The kryptonite sword had a coating of a drug, not common to our planet. Luckily, between Alex and I we have been able to gather a strong enough database to register certain things when certain things come up in the system. Kara's..._own _mother used something on the sword. She had probably been counting on her daughter coming at her."

"_Wait wait wait. _Are you _saying _that she purposely came into my.." Maggie wanted to hurl. "It was a trap."

"_Shit._" Lucy was just as stunned as her wife.

"It was too convenient." Lena knew what this meant. "Jaekob had been working for.."

"_Son of...a…_" Jehna was about to explode. "_My...OUR...own...mother.._" Jhune dove to side, hitting her knees as she grabbed a small trash can puking from the realization.

"We need to get a hold of Sam and Rub.." Both mother and daughter touched down and walked back inside. "Where did.."

"Luckily, Danvers had taught us both better. _We heard._"

"_My sister.._" Alex put a hand up to her face unable to stop the tears once they started. Her body shook with heavy sobs.

"She waited until Kara came at her. If I had to guess, she wasn't intending on stabbing her. I _think.._here goes another theory. I think, that she was counting on her touching the blade. I think she knew about the resistance. What Supergirl did, had only turned it to dust. Let me guess.._freeze breath, heat vision and...kryptonian strength._" Sara was sure her hunch was right. "The report says traces were still on the floor. It had already entered her, probably by skin contact, infecting her right away. Remember, no matter burned or blown up or washed off or any of it...there is _always _a trace of it left. It can be just one little fleck and that's enough."

"She's right." Maggie added. "We used to do crime scenes, especially when it involved abuse or murder or any of that. I had a forensic gal explain to me that the reason they push evidence to places like out of city and state labs, is because local authorities and analysis companies just don't have the technology or tools to do what the FBI and such can. I mean shit, didn't Danvers tell us about how far in the future kryptonians were compared to all of us on Earth?"

"I never..._oh my god.._" Alex began to cough and no sooner did it get worse, did a glass be put in her hand. "Thanks Rubes." Her daughter and wife helped her sit up. "We didn't even think about how far advanced they were to us. "I should have thought about this first, considering I was telling Jules.." Alex saw the look her wife was giving her. "Julee, about how I used to kinda...cheat in school since my sister is a genius." Danvers took a few long sips leaning back against the couch. "We wouldn't have ever been able..._to.._" Brown met icy blue. "How did you know?"

"I run a ship called the Waverider Danvers. We go forwards and backwards in time. We visit other Earth's. Did you think I didn't have my oh..._own_ database? Always come prepared Danvers." Sara contemplated what she said and was about to backtrack it.

"Eye fuck everyone later Lance. Okay. Okay. _Okay_...so what do we do now?"

"_You hold off on everything._" Their eyes landed on the open door then the clicks of disengaged firearms. "_**Gampil **__the 'Brave One' and __**Epol Dovrrosh**_ with us. The rest of them.._keep them back.._"

* * *

Automatically, both Skye and Artemis got into a defensive position as their eyes filled with blood red fury. Tijrea and Luvrii had their twin alien guns aimed at the unwelcome intruders. Phoenix, with the help of Kieran, stepped forward as Lena unsheathed her twin daggers and Alex letting the fires of her hellish rage ignite her strength. Making quick work in from the balcony, Dreamer joined them.

"None of us are going anywhere _**Chaiahm **__of __**Kryptahn.**_" Alex snarled hearing the swipes and clicks of metal, glancing over to see Sara's two extendable batons formed to one staff as she tossed Phoenix the ring Skye had held onto. Confusion filled the Director's face but she knew that White Canary had a reason behind everything and she trusted that, trusted her. Glancing back into the cold eyes of the judicial bitch, she was glad she called her a murderer of her home planet.

"Ruby." Lance spoke, knowing their younger fighter would hear her. '_Thanks for hanging onto them. Got the other one right?' _

"Affirmative."

"_Kill them._" Alura let her own eyes light up as the four guards came forward. Two more dropped a body by her feet, covered in blood. She watched her tainted daughter's choice of family slammed with the loss of the life she had ended with her bare hands. "It is incredible how one bright light can bestow such a gift to me. Also your little devices that render a kryptonian traitor powerless. It made snapping his neck _so _much easier. One _**Giehrahv**_ sentence carried out. _Your turn._"

"_**WAI AOE!**_" The guards stopped, Alura turned her head but the angels didn't dare budge. "_**Rrov...Odhoz Calehb!**_" Kara let out a blood curdling scream crying out, unable to stay upright but she didn't fall. She looked up at her sister. "_**Aoe..**_" She buried her face into her sister's chest sobbing from the death before her.

"_You killed...killed…_" Jehna knew that her mother had done wrong in the past, knew she was severely deranged. But finding out _their _own mother had done what she did to her baby sister then to who they both called Uncle and saw as a father figure murdered in that way, set the tone. Her eyes began to glow the blue like Supergirl's, someone she looked up to, then grew darker and darker. "_How COULD YOU!_"

"Calehb was a traitor to our Council. His son was fruit from a poisonous tree. His wife a traitor to Krypton. He was not given anything close to an honorable death. I made sure of that personally. _Just as I did...your father._" Jehna suddenly lost all strength then felt her body weakening. She heard a groan and saw Alex, Sam and Ruby struggling to stay upright and then she saw her little sister's body grow weaker. She looked at her mother gasping when Alura and her soldiers removed their cloaks revealing anti-kryptonite armor. "_**Rutehn Fah **__or I will make you join them in their purgatory._" She unsheathed yet another glowing green blade and with it Jehna already knew the intention of it.

"_STOP!_" The dark rage of one voice halted the movements of their attackers, the angels and her own daughter. "_YOU..._would use words used by _me _to prove your malleus point? _You _who created the _World Killers_." Both Alex and Ruby looked at Sam and noticed the dark eyes that were nearly black with power. "Our mother held more honor than you _devil. _Your daughter has _FAR_ more honor than you ever could. Will you tell her how you sent one of your own to _kill _her sister? Will you tell her of your attempt to murder her blood sister?" Reign would not stand by and let this monster cause this havok. "Zor-El _wasn't _the one who created us."

"_Mom._" Ruby knew what would happen if the darker side of her mom won out, but she prayed to _Rao _to protect them both.

"_Will you tell my daughter how her mother was born? Will you tell her of how you forced your own brother to rape your sister, forcing the birth of Samantha then forcing your vile Juru shit down our throats?!_"

"_What.._" Alex hadn't even contemplated.. '_Reign...what was her intention with my sister.' _She was hoping, wishing, praying and begging it not to be what she thought it was. '_I'm sorry Alexandra. She was coming to take you and our daughter, force you before her new Council and then drag Kara back to Argo to do the same thing to her what Alura did to her own sister. There is another child.' _

That had done it and before she realized what she was doing she was unleashing a hellish howl, like some enraged beast flying right towards the guards which she sent crashing through the walls. Alex kicked Alura hard in the face then slammed her fist down on her skull, sending the monster to the ground. Phoenix wasted no time, ripping the shield right off along with the two gauntlet style bracelets, using her covered foot to kick away the sword and finally snatching the necklace gripping it tightly. Alex kicked her as hard as she could in the face then turned around walking over to her petrified sister.

"_**Kir Aoe, Rrip Nahn Voi.**_" She knelt down to Kara and held out the necklace. "_Safe _sis. _Look. _Remember this? Your Aunt Astra gave this to you. _**Kir Aoe.**_"

"_**Voi?**_" Alex nodded smiling, grateful the glow had stopped in her hues. "_**Voi. **__Safe._"

"I got the lowlife and her lackies Danvers." Sara growled, pleased when Maggie and Lucy joined her.

"_Nia? Is Rose._."

"She's napping on a napping fiance of mine. Susan and Amelia are with them. They are safe. _Alex..I.._" Dreamer hated when she couldn't see these things until it was too late. Nia watched the dangers dragged away giving Aaron a thumbs up along with Julee.

"Don't put that guilt on yourself. You need to not be so hard on yourself." Nia nodded and looked at Maggie who approached her.

"C'mon Dreamer, we need to have a chat." Sawyer threw a hand over the angel as Lucy put an arm around Nia's lower back.

"_**Aoe.**_" Kara cried with her entire frame shaking badly. Alex looked up at her older sister then at her wife, their daughter and finally her sister she held. "_**Aoe...Udolkhehdia..**_"

"I know. You don't have to be scared anymore sis." She took both of her fragile sister's hands and set one into Lena's and the other into Jehna's. "You are safe. _**Voi Aoe.**_"

"_**Voi Zrhueiao. Voi **__darling._" Lena reached up and brushed blonde strands out of her wife's face. Kara's eyes met her emerald ones and she smiled softly relaying all her love on her face in her gaze.

"_**Voi. Zrhueiao. **__Beautiful love._" Kieran felt herself choking up doing her best not to cry.

"_**Voi **__Jehna._" Jhune had lost it then and there, lunging to hug her sister startling Kara some but it didn't take long for Jehna to feel soft arms around her body. "_Safe...Jehna..sister.._"

They all embraced their shaking angel, providing comfort and love to Kara as she cried. Alex waited until she knew exhaustion has set in, relieved that Lena could hold her wife now, standing up to look over. She pushed back the urge to light up her eyes again, noticing the sword. '_How many more are out there?' _

Ruby heard the thoughts of her other mom, grateful for the ring. She too noticed Kara asleep as both her and her mom stepped forward beside Alex. '_I hope that is the last Mom.' _

"I think I know why she did what she…_it _did. I figured it out." Both her wife and daughter looked at her then noticed the darker orbs, seeing exactly who was front and center.

"What is it Reign." Alex had no reason to fear the darker side of her beloved in any way.

"Kara was sent to Earth. Sent to protect Kal-El. Sent to protect another of Krypton. She sided with humanity." Reign paused, unable to stop the tightening of her fists. She turned her head and reached up to cup _their_ wife's chin. "It was Zor-El who programmed the pod, programmed the languages and cultures of Earth."

"Tell me Reign. I can handle whatever it is."

"Mom?" Ruby turned to face the darkness within her mom.

"If you had not taken the AI from the pod and Kara Zor-El would have found it first.." Reign pushed all of what she knew into Sam, allowing her back in to ward off some of the darkness in her eyes. "I will _kill _that monster." Artemis took the hand from her wife's chin, but before she could turn away Alex did the same to her and tightened some. "No Alex. It's..._it's bad._"

"Tell me." Sam took a deep breath and attempted to steady the shaking in her voice.

"The AI was meant to have her listen to the dangers of Earth's inhabitants. She had put some form of a chip in the pod's programmed teaching. Alura was aware of what her husband had done. She had intended to brainwash her own daughter, to _hate _humans. If her pod hadn't been knocked off course and had arrived here at the correct time, she would have taught Kal-El to kill those of Earth."

"_She...my sister.._" The blow had been dealt right there, learning that her bubbly, warm, caring, loving sister could have been turned into a ruthless monstrous soldier. Alex let go of her wife's chin only to be held up by Reign.

"When she had come to Earth to aid in everything done to Kara, she left _these._" Sam let the metal chips fall at their feet. "She knew that Lena would figure out ways to use the Harun-El and knew what that could entail."

"Sam..._what do you mean.._" Lena had heard her name, reluctantly looking away from her wife to her sisters.

"These are.." Jehna knelt down and took one of them with her eyes widening. "Where did you find these Sam?"

"In the microscopes, two monitors, hand scanner at her office, her personal work computer, the new machine my daughter invented and..her favorite bike." Sam wasn't present and they all heard Reign's voice. "She had intended to do the same to you Kieran. What she had programmed in the pod, to turn Kara into.."

"Brainwash me?" Her emeralds shook in pure shock, fear and building nausea. '_How long would it have taken..' _She forced the thought to Alex who then looked at her wife, bringing her hands up to the sides of her face.

"_**Alektrah.**_" Reign didn't want to provide the answer, neither of them did. '_How long.' _Alex nudged seeing the grim expression. All hell was about to break loose and both of them knew it when two words left her lips. "_**Duhv Zehvh.**_"

"_Seven...days?_" Lena held her wife a little tighter. "How long has she been doing this?"

"Since her last visit." Sam explained, hearing Reign's responses to questions.

"I will help you Lena. Have you been having headaches more and more?" Kieran nodded, admitting the truth instead of keeping it hidden. The older of the sisters came closer and placed a hand over the top of her head, a gesture of importance to Jehna for Lena.

"Kal-El, Lois and their twins are on Argo. We need to find a way to contact them." Alex explained, doing her best to focus for her sister's sake. "We _have _to get them back here."

"Director?" Head turned to the male voice, watching Aaron walk over bending down with a long rectangular gift box in his hands. He set it beside the sleeping Super. "This was made by Brainy." Remzi handed his boss's boss the strange looking puzzle key. "You are Alex are the only two that can access this. When she's better and well enough for what it's meant for, have her use it."

"Wait what is it?" Sam and Ruby sat down beside Lena and a sleeping Kara. Emeralds looked at warm browns and handed her sister the small key, watching Alex figure out the placement of the pieces. Once done, Danvers placed it over the center of the box as the metal strands retracted into the intricate oval orb. "That's new."

Alex took off the cover and gasped at the sight. The blues and reds of her sister's suit had been replaced by white and silver. The House of El symbol still there but in crisp silvers and the lightest of blues outlining the crest. But it was the material of it which had her running her fingers over it. "It's the same colors as.."

"As yours." Alex looked up at Lena. "This material. It's _kryptonite _armor. Brainy made a suit to protect her from any exposure to it."

"It's beautiful." Sam said then watched her daughter trace the crest until something caught her eye. "What is it Rubes?"

"It's Brainy's ring."

"_What?_" Alex was floored. "There's a note?" Ruby nodded and handed it over to her other mom. Danvers untied the rope around the rolled up paper.

_Kara Zor-El,_

_Beautiful hero, I could not let you lose your wings Solae Angel. I understand the ramifications of meddling with future's events. You were the first to embrace me into your culture and teach me your ways. Your death had been fortolled. The destiny's cage meant to trap you. Rao wouldn't want you to lose anything of yourself. I bestow to you my Legion ring. If you cannot fight as Supergirl, rise to fight as Solaeris. My emblem does me nothing for the future. I live in now, remain in here. You live in now and now also in the future. El Mayarah._

_\- Brainiac_

"Give me a radio." Alex spoke with her firmest of Director tones. Without hesitation she felt one slapped into her hand, turning into shivering emeralds. She pressed on the sides bringing it to her face. "Captain Sawyer. Captain Remzi. Co Director Luvrii."

"_We're here boss._"

"I need a hazard team brought up. Make sure they are in TK-522 suits. A chemical compound in the form of a sword is up here. I need it extracted from the premises immediately." Alex looked across the room then at Lena. '_Do not touch it. Use a bar to push it outside if you can.' _Kieran nodded leaving her wife in the arms of her blood sister.

"I don't understand babe." Sam was confused, so was Ruby. They weren't the only ones as they heard noises indicating the weapon was away from them all. Lena walked back over sitting down as Jehna set her sister in her wife's lap. "What are we missing.."

"_Oh Kar.._" '_I'm sorry __**Aoe.**_' Alex flicked her gaze up to bewildered nervous faces. "Alura turned Kara..._human._."


End file.
